


When your merry band of two, becomes four, no five! But will it remain merry?

by KrakenAce



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 2 beds 5 people, Ambiguous Relationships, But also lots of wiki’d bits too, Eventual Smut, Geralt is coded GreyAce & Aro in this one., Geralts dissability/pain is in here at times. (Not focus), M/M, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The coding is loose, Traveling, Vaugely cannon world, Vomiting, ambiguous polyamory, each chapter has a mention of tags., loosely described M/F smut with unnamed lady, lots of made up Witcher stuff, lots of swearing, re-read by writer though, shareing beds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrakenAce/pseuds/KrakenAce
Summary: An exploration of the meaning of trust and friendship in the eyes of the cantankerous Witcher, Geralt.When his simple life is turned upside down and back to front, in ways he did not expect by a chance meeting with a coin less bard.He finds relief in the need to slow down with a human in tow. Maybe he doesn't have to push himself past his limits so much?But what will happen when they run into more Witchers?Will Geralt be alone again, or will he find a way to hold onto what he didn't know he needed.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Where it began.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got past those vague ass tags, thank you! 
> 
> Some house keeping quickly, I’m mostly familiar with the Netflix version, but have been diving into more info of the games/book world. 
> 
> Additional chapter specific tags:  
> Bed sharing (M/F)  
> Loosely mentioned M/F  
> Treating/calling Geralt a monster  
> Cannon typical gore/violence.  
> Male rage aimed at lady (Geralt is not the aggressor)  
> Lots of horse talk  
> Unnamed sexworkers  
> Gerald's pain is mentioned.
> 
> I might’ve missed some tags, please let me know if I need to add anything, I’ve tried to add the big ones. 
> 
> Theres some artistic licence taken in terms of world & things.
> 
> Few extra notes at the end.

Geralt lay on his back, the tension in the room was high even as the lady lay down beside him, a glance his way, and soft question.  
“Just like this?” Her voice quivering slightly. Somehow this offer had her more stessed than when she’d agreed to be paid for (presumed) sex.  
“Hmm” he gave as affirmation, closing his eyes and willing himself into a light sleep. The warmth of a body close, and dieing fire in the corner comforting, reminding himself of long ago. 

The hand on his thigh woke him, his own shot out to grab the wrist, a gasp in his ear, soft breathy.  
“You paid for the night” she spoke softly, “full price” her fingers danced along his thigh where they could reach.  
“Dont” he pushed her hand away, “just sleep, consider it easy money” 

The next time he woke it was to the light filtering in, the lady was curled up on her side away from him. He sighed and sat up, slipping out of bed to start dressing fully.  
“You really dont want any ‘help’ there?” She had dropped a seductive tone to her words, nodding to his morning wood.  
Geralt grunted and ajusting himself in his pants, “No” he dug into his coin purse and pulled out an extra coin, flicked it onto the bed.  
“Make up some wild story for last night -“  
“Got a reputation do we?” Her hand shot out to collect the tip.  
“Hmmm” was all the answer she needed as she dramatically, giggling slightly, regaled him with some dark twisted sexcapade that was to be the night they had. He nodded, and once his armour was on, hand on the door handel.  
“And if I passed town again?” Amber eyes glanced back over dark stained armour.  
“You’d be very welcome in this bed” she smoothed the covers invitingly. 

He grunted and was gone again.

-

He did return just a few months later, as winter was nearing, he spent two nights, the first barely in town, the second he checked in at the brothel, he never did catch her name even as she was leading him back to her chambers.  
He’d stepped in, the madam paling, obviously having heard the tale, but the lady hesitantly stepped forward, mumbles of ‘already knowing how to sate ‘it’’ and ‘taking one for the team’. 

“You heard that, didnt you?” She asked as she stared up at his glare that he threatened at the walls as they reached her room, it was bigger than the one last time.  
He didn't verbalise a response just looked down at her, settling his yellow eyes on her, knowing full well what kind of monster they made him. She flinched, pushing the door open. “Sorry… had to make it seem... real” she closed the door softly behind him, and leaned back on it seductively. 

Geralt just began to shrug off his armour and checked his shoulder, it would heal, he dabbed at the drying blood to check it wasn't going to bleed everywhere and make a mess.  
His elbow had seized and he had nearly dropped his sword, giving the beast a really stupid opening.  
He sighed, disappointed in himself, but there was little he could do, especially now. he continued to strip his armour off, ignoring the lady as she gave him some pick up line or another.

“So, same as last time?” She asked, stepping around the armour and crawling onto the bed.  
“Hmm” he finally answered,  
“Sometimes I cant tell if its better or worse when your so quiet” he looked at her then. “Ok, ok, better. Get some real chatter boxes, wont to make you tell them how big they are, how wonderful” she sprawled on the bed dramatically. Miming talking with her hand.  
“So this, this is nice” she smiled and scooted to share the bed.

-

He woke suddenly, on high alert. He heard the shouts and footsteps as the lady in his bed woke slower, probably woken by him.  
“Stay down” he muttered as he rolled over, caging her in against the bed, she gasped and he pressed a finger too her lips, careful not to settle his weight on her.  
“Dont make too much noise” he hissed quietly, her heart rate ticking up, jumping as she must have heard all the ruckus too.  
Bang, like a door getting kicked in, down the hall. Muffled noises then another. Bang... Bang.

The wall rattled as each door swung violently. The lady tried to make herself smaller under him, he leaned to sheild her from the door way, dropping his head to carefully watch.

BANG!

Their room was exposed.  
“Fuck, is that a witcher?!” The man in the doorway jumped back.  
Another face appeared by his side.  
“Who is it?!” He blustered.  
“Brunette” they were already retreating. 

They were looking for someone, considering his lady friend here was a brunette…  
“Stay down” he hissed as he quickly climbed out of the bed, trying to ignore how stiff his knee was from sleep, collected his sword and moved toward the door.  
He heard the gasp, and had to shush her.  
There had been another door kicked down, and there was only 2 more on this floor. 

“I wouldnt do that if I were you” he had his sword pointed at the closest man, but the other guy had already kicked out at the door. It banged open, with a shriek from inside.  
Then a lul, as all eyes were on him.  
“Its her” the furthest man said,  
“Dont move” Geralt growled, as the guy had gone to step into the room. He motioned for him to step aside with his sword. He could see two faces in the room beyond, the pair looked well tussled. The lady had long golden hair, the guy dark curles. She was hidden by a sheet, him a pillow.  
“Thats my wife!” The closest man blustered, caught between Geralt's blade and his goal.  
“Fiance” came the shrill response from inside the room.  
Geralts patiance began to slip. A pre-marital spat, wonderful.  
He assessed the aggressors, no weapons, didnt mean they couldn't hurt someone, but it was becoming less and less his problem.  
Then he saw the look on the two in the room, terrified, utterly terrified. 

They made eye contact and he lifted his free hand to rub his fingers together in a gesture of ‘coin’, he got a tiny frantic nod from both of them. 

He didn't kill humans, he was no cat. But he could scare them off. 

It really wasnt hard either. 

Pretty soon he dropped, literally dropped the two out the front of the brothel and slammed the door behind himself with a growl. He heard them scramble away, before he went to collect his coin. 

-

“Its all I have” blustered the guy, looking very embarrassed as he pressed a wrapped block of what smelt like tree material into his hand.  
The lady wasn't much better, but she passed him a small silver coin.  
He sighed, should have known. 

But the deed was done, and he was ready to leave anyway. 

He collected his armour, thanked the lady still in the room, lazing comfortably on the bed.  
“Any time” she flirted. “Also, if you ever wanna even just pretend to protect me like that again” he ignored her sultry tones and paid her a small tip. 

-

On his way to the stables he spotted the guy from earlier, an instrument case strung over his back. He was alone now, walking just ahead of Geralt, but it was hard to miss that pompous hair.  
Geralt was just about to step into the stables when the guy had backpedaled suddenly and crashed bodily into him. Gearlt knew it was like hitting a brick wall, the guy looked at him with big softly coloured eyes, taking all too long to collect himself. They were nearly even in height, impressive but not impossible.  
“Sorry, sorry!” He blustered his wits returning and he looked around, quickly heading into the stables, Geralt watched him go without a word. As he went to follow, as this had been his destination after all, he heard vaguely familiar voices. Spotting the two aggressive guys from earlier, round the corner, well going too, their conversation dried up as they spotted him, feet faltering. He just looked at them, impassive, trying to judge if it was going to be flight or fight….

Once they got over the freeze it was definitely flight. Clambering like newly born foals to retreat! He tried not to smirk at that, sometimes it was good being scary. But he needed to leave, before they rounded up their buddies to try and ‘make him leave’. 

Roach awaited, she had her arse facing the stall door as he approached, one of the few stalls that didn't have a curious face watch his approach. But with good reason, the guy was there, he was patting a big bay across the way from Roach, but Geralt had seen his aborted leaning on Roaches stall door to quickly pat another horse. 

He looked the guy up and down, instrument, loud pompous clothing, hair to match… Bard.  
Gerlt just turned to Roach, and clicked his tounge at her, she was already watching him, head turned slightly in his direction, arse still pointed at the stall door. He knew better than to open the door now, she liked him, but she was still posturing.  
“Roach” he said low. He reached a hand into the stall, finally the mare turned around and pressed her nose into his hand, lips searching for a treat. 

“You named your horse Roach?!” Came the voice behind him. Geralt ignored it, moving into the stall with his mare to get her saddled.  
“What kind of name is that?” He was now leaning on the stall door, Roach swung her big head to bite at his fingers, Geralt tried not to laugh. “Hey!” The Bard jumped back, checking his hands.

“What do you want bard?” He huffed over his shoulder, giving Roach a small pat, reassuring her, and praising her for that one.  
“Just, you know,” he could hear the gestures, all that fabric rustling. “Saying hello to the horses”  
“And avoiding those men out there” Geralt stated when the Bard seemed to think his explanation was enough. he ignored the blustering.  
“Maybe” the small voice, so unlike the rest of the grand confidant tones the Bard had been using up till that point. “But their scared of you, so thats got to be a great feeling” Geralt rolled his eyes, the gesture only seen by Roach as he tightened the girth on her saddle, “so maybe I can hang around with you-“ the Bard had continued.  
“I’m leaving town” Gearlt now looked at the gaudy man, as he ran his hand down Roaches leg to make her lift it, stretching her leg up and out.  
“Oh” the Bard deflated slightly,  
“Suggest you take your lady and leave” Geralt dropped the leg and repeated the lift on the other side.  
“Lady? Oh, she isnt my-“ the Bard caught his eye, “I mean-“ Geralt let the Bard see the eye roll this time. He checked his gear, settling the packs.  
“Can I go with you? At least follow you out of town…. maybe to the next town?”  
“You cant borrow my horse” Geralt said flatly. 

-

Somehow the Bard was keeping pace. Despite his fancy gaudy clothing, he was keeping up. Geralt had briefly wondered if he should kick Roach into a trot even, just to break away for a bit, but something stopped him.  
This was also a good test, if he could keep pace with just a walk, he learnt very quickly not to get too close, his top nearly getting torn as teeth went after him.

Roach lacked a lot of manners, and that was exactly what Geralt had seen in her.  
Anyone who approached her, likely got her rump. Anyone who managed to get to her head, likely got her teeth. 

So now Geralt was quietly riding, Roach was meandering, her ears kept flicking to the Bard as he talked… and talked… and talked…. about everything and nothing. Thankfully he didn't need a response from Geralt, and when he did a grunt was generally enough.  
But Roach was not pushing forward eager to leave, or pinning her ears and snapping at the Bard unless he got close enough to bump his shoulder against hers. She was a pretty good judge of people, and Geralt trusted her to steer him at times like this. 

Somewhere in all the talking he’d picked up the name of the Bard, Jaskier. He didnt care to know if his own name was known or not, he would supply it if asked, but had no need to give it otherwise. 

They had probably been walking a good few hours when the Bard began loosing pace, Roaches head swung back to check his position, Geralt patted her shoulder, slipping a hand under the saddle blanket edge. Time for a break, his leg was starting to get uncomfortable from so much riding anyway. 

He slid from the saddle without a word and noted the Bard made a tired effort to jog back up to him.  
He grunted and pointed to a spot where the trees opened, even if there wasn't really a parth, and began leading his mare. 

Once off the road Geralt dropped Roaches lead to the ground and removed her saddle, leaving her blanket upside down, with a damp rag he cleaned her up, the Bard watching fascinated as he wiped her down, his chatter pittering off as he watched Geralt get right up under her belly and along between hind legs. 

“You know, you're not what I expected Witcher” the Bard announced as Geralt rinsed the rag and let the mare be.  
He was flopped on the ground legs out, tipping his fancy boots from side to side. Geralt ignored him, reached for the swords on his back, and paused, the tension in the air was palpable. He looked around, hand still wrapped around both hilts, having not bothered to leave them on his packs yet, leaving town a little faster than first intended. 

He couldn't see or hear any danger, but the Bard was tense, he’d worried for a moment something had already been here and he hadn't noticed. He looked at the Bard and he noticed the eyes quickly flick away from his weapons. Oh.

He should have guessed. The Bard has been so cavalier up until this point, some of the weirdly most relaxed company he’d had… since being around other Witchers. 

Geralt instead unbuckled the sheath from his shoulder and put it beside the saddle, this settled the tension, the swords not being drawn, or the anticipation of such.  
As he went to sit on a log with the jerky he’d fished from his pack, the Bard spoke up again.

“You Witchers are all talked about like your monsters” Jaskier continued finally.  
“We are” Geralt muttered, he watched the Bard eyes follow his food, like a hungry puppy.  
“But you take better care of -that- horse, than most nobels stable hands” Geralt followed the gesture to his mare, who was happily grazing nearby, then turned back to the Bard.  
“And?” He prodded.  
“Well, your kind enough to let me, a lowly Bard, follow you to saftey” Jaskier dramatically gestured to himself, Geralt half expected him to jump to his feet and sing…. “and I get the feeling if I asked for some jerky, you would oblige” Jaskier gave him big fluttery eyelashes.  
“Are you asking Bard?” Geralt grunted.

A pause.  
“Yes” Jaskier finally said softly, still the big innocent eyes turned on him. Geralt let that hang in the air, all the patience in the world suddenly.  
“And If I wanted to maintain the reputation of a monster?” He bit into some jerky eyeing the Bard.  
“Then the tales would be aweful, dreadful, cruel!” He was dramatising each word, now completely on his back, regaling exaggerated tales that are common of Witchers.  
Geralt grunted and tossed him some jerky.  
“- thank you!” The Bard’s stream was interrupted by the food landing on his doublet, he sat up to eat.  
“Dont mention it, really dont mention it” Geralt grunted, and the Bard nodded as silence fell long enough for them to eat. 

“Their not true though” Geralt said after awhile, he’d settled back against a tree whilst the Bard strummed his lute.  
“Whats not?” Jaskier didnt look up.  
“Those tales” Geralt responded after a moment, debating if it was worth it. “Your witcher stories” he dug into his pocket and pulled out the rozen the Bard had given him as payment earlier. “Our magic isnt like that” he tossed the block back to the Bard.  
He got to his feet, collecting his gear and checking the saddle pad.  
“Maybe 2 hours walk” he pointed the way they’d been headed already, “should be the next town” 

He saddled Roach, leaving her girth loose, planning to lead her for a bit.  
“Wait” the Bard had scrambled to his feet, “thats it? You cant leave me out here”  
“Too late” Geralt began to lead Roach away. 

“Wait!” Jaskier shuffled around avoiding getting too close to Roach, but stood in his path. “I can pay you” he spluttered.  
“No you cant, i just returned your last payment” Geralt took a step forward. The Bard shuffled back but remained in his way.  
“I’ll be able to earn some coin in the next town to pay you” Jeaskier urged. Geralt laughed and advanced on the Bard once again, still pushing him back.  
“Truly I can! I’m well known in these parts” 

“For your wandering voice or wandering cock?” Geralt moved forward once more, Jaskier hit the tree behind him, he was a little too slow to slip back in front so Geralt passed him easily, Roach in tow. The Bard blustered and clambered to follow, still keeping a healthy distance from the horse.

Geralt made no effort to walk slow, trying not to limp too much with the extended gait, intending to out pace the man. “Witch way are you headed?” Jaskier tried. When Geralt ignored him, he continued. “I’m headed this way too” he had jogged to catch up with Geralt, and had to awkwardly half jog half walk to keep pace with Geralt's fast walk.  
“Wrong” Geralt grunted and turned off the path, tired and done, he had humoured this human long enough.

“I could sing about You, You would earn more coin”  
Jaskier had followed to the trees but stopped at the sharp look the Witcher threw over his shoulder.

“You said the tales are wrong!” The Bard tried again. “I could fix that!” Still stopped at the trees, his voice now just following Geralt as he lead Roach deeper. “Your not a monster, Geralt of Riviera. Your not a butcher”  
His voice had dropped lower with each word. But Geralt's feet had slowed at each word too. 

Now he was stopped, staring ahead. Roach nosed him, and swung her head back to check something… “you want me to go back don't you” he muttered so only Roach would hear.  
The mare chewed on her bit, taking the pause to mean she could pick at the flora.  
He sighed. Collected himself and returned to the path. 

“You cant ride my horse” was all he said as he reached the Bard, walking past, not even waiting for him to catch up, but setting a gentler pace most humans could match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve gotten through all that, are still interested thank you!
> 
> This was really just setting up how I wanted them to meet/start their journey. Its loose, but we all know what this is about.
> 
> Some extra notes:
> 
> The POV was to be mainly Geralt, but it dose swap to Jaskier at times. but I’ve tried to keep that only as the story needed and not swap often. (Or keep it to nearly the entire chapter)
> 
> Considering the main relationship tag, I doubt its spoilers to say where this is aimed, aka Geralt/jaskier. But it takes a little to fully achieve that, I wouldn't say slow burn, their just very different communicators.
> 
> Geralts greyAce/Aro coding is loose, he will address it later on, but its not stated as such, as the world plus him wouldn't have the words.  
> I realise this is a big deviation from the cannon, but I wanted to explore Aro Geralt, and realised it didnt push him far enough. So here we are!


	2. Next Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier starts to learn some new things about the Witcher had been traveling with for nearly a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get on track with Jaskier and Geralt, and learn a little about how they travel.
> 
> Chapter relevant tags:  
> Loose mention joint dislocation/relocation  
> Blood mentions  
> Jaskiers POV  
> Mentions of urination  
> Accidental brief voyerism  
> Caught masterbating

Geralt lay out his bed roll, cringing at the cold. He dreaded removing his armour, even beside the fire the thick leathers only did so much. And it wasn't even winter yet. But his knee was acting up, his elbow and hip not much better. It was not long before he met the Bard, he injured himself. Lucky the Elves could heal him so fast, but the nerve damage was permanent, and like anything healing wasn't a perfect fix. There was scaring inside and out.  
He’d been warned he’d feel the cold in his joints, they weren't wrong, and he’d already had to adapt to the way his body now moved. 

“We reach town tomorrow” he stated flatly,  
“Hoping for a lady to warm you, fair Witcher?” The Bard jerred, he was rugged up, borrowing even Geralt's travel cloak whilst the Witcher set up camp.  
“Isnt that your intent?” He nudged the bed roll closer to the fire, being mindful of sparks.  
“I mean - the company is always welcome! But dont act shy,” Jaskier wiggled a finger at him. “I see you wandering off to pay for a willing woman” the Bard tugged the cloak tighter. “You know, there are women who lust after your lot, that dont require coin” he shrugged.  
“They tend to want more than warm company” he grunted, and sat beside the bard on the log, willing the fire to warm him.  
“Mr Heartbreaker eh?” Jaskier laughed. Geralt shot him a glare. “So what, worried they’ll want it rough?”  
“Just not interested” Geralt checked the stew.  
“Really? the reputation you have with those ladies” Jaskier fanned himself, “you put us plain humans to shame my man!” 

Gearlt snorted.  
“They must tell a good story” he smirked.  
“All that stamina, all that - story?” Jaskier looked scandalised. “Your not suggesting they embellish things?!”  
“Their paid to” Geralt watched the emotions play across the Bards face. Enjoying the power his conversation was holding.  
“how much is story? Or are we A bit of an Apollo are we?” Jaskier was possibly a little too eager to hear the response. 

Geralt shrugged. He looked Jaskier up and down huddled in all the layers. 

“Warm enough?” He asked half diverting off the topic,  
“I see what your doing Witcher” Jaskier tutted, “but warming is probably the word” Geralt nodded reached his hands for the fire again. Hoping to take the edge off the chill, not looking forward to the cold night. 

“Do you feel the cold, Witcher?” The Bard asked almost abstractly,  
“Of course” he answered nearly a grunt.  
“Are you Cold, Geralt” voice was softer than normal, like it was a question he dared not ask, Geralt looked at him then, this Bard was getting under his skin.  
In a way he was unfamiliar with, most when they asked for such things were probing for weakness, things to try and exploit. But Jaskier might actually care. 

Finally he nodded, looking back to the fire, tempted to light it higher with his magic.  
A rustle and shuffle next to him, and he caught the movement as Jaskier opened the travel cloaks and tried to toss one side around Geralt's bulk. He took pitty and assisted. His own travel cloak was nearly big enough to wrap entirely round then both, Jaskiers not so much, but it helped. The Bard shuffled closer slowly not quite touching his side, but near enough the heat radiated.  
“Thanks” Geralt mumbled, he was tempted to lean closer but respected Jaskiers attempts at low contact. Not many wanted to touch a Witcher. 

“Why didn't you say anything earlier your freezing!” Jaskier had brushed his icy hand, as they got the cloaks settled.  
“Its fine” Geralt grunted, doing his best to tuck his hands under the cloak, and away from The Bard.  
“This tough guy act” Jaskier shook his head and finally shuffled to close any gap between them. Pressed bodily along Geralt's side. “At least your armour isnt soaked wet” 

Gearlt had a twinge of guilt, his armour would not be comfortable to lean against, and could stain the bards fancy colourful clothing. He should have thought of it sooner, but he didnt want to loose a layer in this cold. 

“Hang on” he muttered and dropped the cloak to stand up, wincing as fuck it was cold and his knee hated that.  
“Geralt?” The Bard scrambled to pull the cloaks closed at the sudden rush of cold. 

He undid his armour, fingers at least less icy than before, and laid it near his bedroll on the other side of the fire. 

He was welcomed back under the cloaks, with the Bard pressed against his side once again, warming up far better than before.  
“Yeah, your right that is better” Jaskier commented almost sleepily against his shoulder, he was really snuggled in against him. After a little he sniggered “going to pay me off, so I don't tell the world your really a softy who will huddle for warmth”  
He grunted in response. 

-

That night almost wordlessly Jaskier moved his bed roll next to Geralts, and they slept back to back, under their own covers and on their own bedroll, but the extra warmth helped them both sleep. 

-

In the next town, Geralt took the contract and found Jaskier chatting up some ladies.  
“Got what we need?” Jaskier asked, Geralt nodded, “I’ll organise a room at the tavern” Jaskier continued, Geralt grunted.  
“I’ll camp outside town” he kept his voice low.  
“That kinda monster” The Bard had a fixed grin.  
“Hmmm” 

They had found something of a routine. Geralt would camp outside town if the monsters were particularly bad, otherwise he might stay at a brothel if the coin allowed or at witch ever tavern Jaskier had organised.  
The Bard would negotiate board or coin in return for his entertainment. And sometimes he had a little extra left after the stay. 

This time though all the taverns were full, and he could only negotiate for tips instead of flat out pay… but it was better than a kick in the teeth.  
So he followed Geralt to where he was to make camp, he would return once he had milked all the tips he could, if a warm bed with a lady didn't turn up free. 

Geralt sat sharpening his swords as Jaskier headed back into town, wishing the Witcher luck. 

—

Being a town on the main roads, it saw Bards semi regularly, so the folk were stingy with their coin. Infact Jaskier had to end early as another Bard was already staying in town, and had booked the later gig. 

Disappointed, but still a few coins and free Ale heavier, even if no ladies had looked his way, it wasn't the worst night he’d had. His Witcher songs got interest, always useful. He hoped maybe it would mean a better tip for Geralt, so the next town they had more luck. 

He found the campsite unoccupied as he’d expected, Roach was snoozing by their bags, her lead just dropped, but that was enough Jaskier had learnt. The mare might wander and graze a little but she didn't go far, and tended to sleep near their gear. 

He once had asked if the dropped lead was a trap? Because no one but Geralt could pick up that rope. Jaskier had tried only once, and barely gotten away with no teeth marks. 

It was hard to say how long the Witcher would need for this hunt, so Jaskier followed his normal evening routine. 

It was cold enough out they still lay their bedrolls near each other for the radiant warmth, the Bard had learnt just how much the Witcher actually felt the cold, a lot more than he had initially realised!  
It was now unspoken the closeness they shared for warmth. Not that Jaskier minded, the burly Witcher once he warmed a little, turned into a furnace and that was pleasant for the Bard, reminding him of grand warm halls and shared beds in other ways.

-

Jaskier didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he woke to a rustling, he opened bleary eyes to see a dark shape moving around the camp, jerky, too fast movements, and frustrated grunts. The fire was now low, and barely had more than a warm glow, so it took Jaskier a moment to realise it was Geralt.  
The bulky Witcher had brought something back to the edge of camp, its smell of fresh death wafting slowly. 

Jaskier was still relatively new to traveling with Geralt, just to the end of their first Autumn, they’d met the previous Winters end. He didn't often sleep at the camp when they were near a town like this, but he had seen him return from hunts before.  
Still he had only seen Geralt like this a few times, so he wasn't super shocked, he caught sight of those blacked out eyes in the moonlight, dark pulsing veins still evident. It was probably the most pronounced he had seen this change on the witcher, something he had learnt in passing was from his potions. It wore off over time, but he was still so fresh from combat he was jerky and high strung. 

The witcher was trying to keep to the shadows, and clearly trying not to make too much ruckus, glancing over occasionally to make sure he didn't wake Jaskier, who tried to pretend he was sleeping. It likely didn't fool the witcher, but he still tried to not be too noisy around the camp.  
Finally the witcher had dropped his sodden armour off, and Jaskier saw the shining red, that soaked the Witcher down one side, on that side his arm seemed to hang useless. Explaining why he wasn't as careful and quiet as normal.  
Jaskier was about to ‘wake up’ and check in, but the Witcher now free of his armour, glanced back once last time and left the camp. 

Jaskier debated about following, he knew the river wasn't far, maybe the Witcher was going to clean up?  
It wasn't the first time he’d seen Geralt injured, he’d learnt very quickly that he wasn't as indestructible as he looked. But he healed fast! A bad limp and gashes could heal overnight, or at least be easily hidden by the morning to collect a bounty and move on slowly for the next day. Although it seemed the limp stayed often. Jaskier didn't ask. As the Witcher was littered with scars, so it seemed almost inevitable.  
He knew Geralt tried to hide his lingering limp at times, especially in town, not wanting to give away a weakness. But he was noticing more and more the toll that took. 

So he had learnt not to fuss, the Witcher got more withdrawn and cranky. Jaskier only offered assistance when it looked like the Witcher had little choice, and it was still 50/50 if he took it. 

The night was quiet, only a few animals out, so Jaskier heard the grunt of pain from the trees, with the sickening pop, and canopy of a tree shake.

Yeah, Geralt was fine. 

However Jaskier now awake, needed to relive himself. All that Ale had gone through him, and laying around just made it worse. 

He climbed out of bed and began across the camp towards the trees. Not the same direction that Geralt had gone, but where there was still some silvery light, and where he knew the path to the river was.

He wasn't quiet by any means, but maybe he had been learning from the Witcher how not to clamber though breaking every twig. 

He found a tree that looked like it wouldn't hurt to be watered, and relieved himself.  
The river was just a little further into the tree’s, so he kept moving, it took him a little too long to realise what he was seeing, as he spotted a dark shape slumped against a big tree not far ahead, a little over profile, slightly turned away, the sound of slick flesh hit him, as the realisation of what he was seeing, slapped him. 

He stumbled back in shock, quickly ducking behind a tree out of sight. He had not intended to interrupt the Witcher, not in a private moment like that. Even if the image of Geralt in the moonlight, eyes like pitch, waist down bared, heaving muscles glinting with sweat, blood and viscera, hand wrapped around himself… was going to be burnt into his brain. 

He heard movement, and realised what was about to happen, and in a quick movement pulled his own dick out like he was peeing on the tree. 

He startled looking up as Geralt appeared beside the tree, breeches back in place. Dark eyes on him, he felt the gaze and then Geralt stepped back, into the shadows.  
“Jaskier” his voice seemed deeper than normal. “Careful out here” 

“Shit, You slayed the beast right?” He tucked himself away in a startled movement, and jabbed a finger back towards camp. “That carcass was it right?”  
“Hmm” came the response. “Head back to camp” Geralt was turning away towards the river. 

Jaskier did just that, after a little while Geralt came into camp, Jaskier could see the dark eyes and veins, but the veins were fading, so his potion must’ve been close to wearing off. His movement was less jerky, he crawled into his bedroll with his back to Jaskier.  
The Witcher was like a furnace! Seeming hotter than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, if you made it this far.
> 
> Tid bit:  
> It becomes more relevant later, but in this Witchers run warm by human standards.


	3. Into town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Geart is handling things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter relevant tags:  
> mentions of urination  
> loose mentions of masterbation  
> Mentions of joint dislocation & gore  
> Bathing  
> Pov changes  
> Monster attacks  
> Implied M/F (sexual, and not)

As they traveled into town, Geralt was fidgety.  
Despite his potion wearing off, he was feeling off, like he was still full of pent up energy.  
Getting interrupted by Jaskier taking a piss had not helped, after that he was too strung out to continue and instead tried in vain to sleep it off.

Even Jaskier seemed off, less chatty as they traveled. Geralt rode, despite his shoulder still stinging, the beast has gashed him deep, and torn his arm out of place. Re-setting the shoulder had not been fun, but doable at least. It was his sword arm too, he needed to work on that...  
His armour needed repair, but he also wanted coin, and hoped the evidence of the fight might up his reward, he probably wouldn't have to hide his limp then either. 

-

Once payment was made, Geralt came back to speak with Jaskier, there was no more contracts in town, but the Bard might want to perform again.  
Geralt was tempted by the services for once, not that he would tell the Bard. 

Instead though, they moved on. 

-

Their stop during the middle of the day took them past a shallow river, Geralt stripped off, and washed himself down, still crusted in a bit much blood for good travel.  
He then sat, still nude, on a large rock on the bank in a sunny spot, scrubbing his armour. Whilst Jaskier bathed up river a little. After the Bard took the initiative to wash Roach down properly, with instructions from Geralt, and the occasional snort of laughter as the mare wasn't the most cooperative, but a couple of grizzles from Geralt had her behaving slightly.  
Not that the Bard was allowed to get a few spots, and Geralt had to come over in the end to take the rag and finish cleaning her. 

Jaskier went a little pink eared, and moved away, he was half dressed in her undergarments. But Geralt had not re-dressed yet, really not caring. Roach knew better than to bite at him. 

Geralt ignored the Bard and went back to cleaning his armour and gear. Enjoying the sunlight as it streamed through the break in the trees. He payed only enough attention to what the Bard was doing to track how far he went, making sure he didn't wander too far. 

Pretty soon Geralt was dressed in all but his armour once again, and was sharpening his weapons whilst his armour dried.  
He planned to repair his armour next, then check his potions. He had his afternoon planned. All the little things he should do before the next contract. 

Except he was traveling with a Bard, who had left the river side camp, and gone out of immediate earshot... 

Roach heard it first, her head lifting, a tuffet off grass plucked in her teeth, as her ears flicked, and she swivelled her big head to check.  
Geralt heard it then, too relaxed as he worked to be on alert, the mares sudden interest peaking his own. 

“Geralt!” Came the shrill voice of a terrified Bard, it was big, whatever it was, and fast… clambering through the trees in such a way that the canopy shook, and the monster nearly matched Jaskier for pace. 

Geralt didnt have long to think or prepare. Not long enough to throw on his armour, his sword was in hand, half sharpened, but it was still sharp enough, hopefully. He was only in a light tunic, but that would have to do.  
His potions were close though, he knew one of the basic strength ones would be near the top from the other night…

—

Jaskier was breathing hard his lungs burnt, his legs ached but he couldn't stop.  
“Geralt!” He yelled again, hoping the Witcher had heard, although how could he not with the voice the Bard had.  
He ran, and the river clearing they were camped in was just ahead, he spotted Geralt standing up from his potion bag, seeing eyes that blacked out, as the black spider web like veins began to spread.  
Jaskier thanked whatever gods he could and ran straight past the Witcher knowing full well the huge monster was right behind him. 

As he stumbled to a stop he realised Geralt's armour was at his feet.  
He turned to see Geralt take on the huge monster, sword in hand, but no armour. And wow was that a sight, his arms out on display where he’d rolled them up whilst he’s been working… now meant every swing of the sword just highlighted his physique. 

The battle was quick, Geralt hardly letting the monster get near, for good reason, the huge claws could shred him, especially so exposed. 

Jaskier has seen from a distance a few fights, even witnessed one or two up close. But those had been calculated, as much as possible. It had always been Geralt getting the surprise on the monster, not the other way around. So the frantic choas that had been the battle had been such a different energy. 

Geralt rounded on him once the beast was down.  
“What - the - fuck - was - that?!” His chest wasn’t heaving but his speech was stunted like it was, sounding nearly guttural.  
“I don't know” Jaskier looked past the Witcher, “I was just out there, then THAT thing came after me!”  
Geralt growled, full on growled. 

Jaskier was realising very quickly all the times he’d seen Geralt buzzed on potions, they were not nearly as fresh in his system as now. The jittery too fast from the other night? Was very different.

“Get - Roach” Geralt barked at him, and turned away, the movement fluid and just a little uncanny. 

Jaskier blinked after the bulky man, and finally took a breath. The air was charged with such tension even he felt the high strung aura of the Witcher for once. It left a tingly sensation in his gut.

-

Roach wasn't hard to find, she’d gone up river to a spot just inside the tree line, and was grazing there.  
“Come on” he called, knowing better than to touch the lead rope, he patted her on the shoulder, she lifted her head and looked back towards the camp. “Yeah, come on” he grasped the side of her halter then, and lead her back, only collecting the lead from where it trailed once he had a hand on her. 

When he got back, Geralt had cut off both of the hands of the giant beast, huge talons on fur backed hands, with 3 stumpy finger, no thumb. 

Now as even Jaskiers own adrenaline began to dwindle did he notice how jerky the Witcher was looking too. Still black eyed and those dark veins pulsing. 

Once the Witcher seemed done, he got up, not looking at Jaskier and spoke.  
“I’ll - find a better - camp site.” His words were still somewhat stilted, “stay here” those dark eyes focused on him then, he felt the weight of the gaze.

-

Geralt was true to his word, it took him a while to return, Jaskier packed up what little was still out, that he could whilst he waited for the Witchers return. 

Finally he led him just up the river a little… not that far really. How far had Geralt looked? Were the woods that bad out here?

But as he’d returned his eyes were no longer blacked out, and the veins had left no trace… so how much was finding the new camp site, and how much was waiting out the potion?

Not that Jaskier minded, the Witcher's overpowering presence had sent him weak at the knees, and wow could that man have asked anything of him! Anything.

-

The first town they came too, Geralt managed to bargain for the monster’s hands, and then left Jaskier to take Roach to the stables, and find a room for the night.  
The Bard hadn’t talked back in any way, no witty banter… nothing just agreed and left…. Geralt was concerned he’d scared him the day before. Sure Jaskier had seen him when he’d returned from a hunt, half burnt through a potion…. That had been different, the response so much stronger.  
Maybe sending him with Roach wasn't a good idea. Not that the Bard would be able to get far with her if it came to it.

Geralt had not been happy with the price, but he had not been happy with killing that one either. The pent up energy he’d been feeling was worse, it left a tight knot in him.  
This happened from time to time, his potions despite leaving his system left him … hungry. 

When he stepped into the Brothel, he spotted a familiar face. He didn't think he’d stopped in this town for many years, long enough the old Madam at the counter was more likely to know him rather than the ladies. 

It wasn't hard to exchange coin, the familiar face took his elbow and led him down to a room.  
“You sure get around Mr Witcher” she giggled. “Its still early, same as last time?” She had pushed the door open, the room looked plush enough.  
“Hmmm” he was already unbuckling his armour as he stepped in.  
“Such charm” she teased.  
He paused undoing his breeches.  
“Prefer clothes or not?” He asked.  
“Oh honey, if I get to see that body of yours!” She was close now and ran a finger down his chest. He took her hand and pushed it lower to cup him through his breeches. “Hmmm” she nearly purred “we can work with that” 

-

By the time Geralt caught up with Jaskier he found him by following the sound of his lute, and voice.  
Catching the end of a song that was quickly becoming familiar, as he played in the open courtyard of a pub. 

“You look to be in better spirits at least! Manage to get a good price after all?” Jaskier said by way of greeting as he sidled up to where the Witcher was standing out of the way, holding out an Ale.  
Geralt accepted the drink gratefully with a grunt, subtly smelling it before taking a sip.  
“You always do that” Jaskier mused, snorting at the dark look he got, Geralt didn't bother verbalising his ‘what?’ As Jaskier had learnt the look by now. “Check your drink. Are you that convinced someone is going to posein you. Even a friend?”  
Maybe he wasn't so subtle then.  
“Yes” he responded without missing a beat, the Bard laughed.  
“Wow, don't trust anyone, do ya” Geralt didn't bother with an answer, taking another swig from his drink. “Although, paranoia or pragmatism…” the Bard pondered, as he noted a torn tie on Geralt's armour. Plucking the string with a smirk.  
“Inexperienced” Geralt retorted, he tucked the strap away again, planning to mend it once out of town.  
“Inexperienced?” Jaskier repeated puzzled. “Well, I say, a mugger going after a Witcher is unwise either way.”  
“never said mugger” Geralt leveled the Bard with a look, loaded with the option to play this game if he dared. Geralt was in a better mood, so why not. 

The Bard frowned dramatically.  
“Leather smith?” He asked, Geralt shook his head.  
“Are you suddenly clumsy? oh fair witcher” Gearlt gave an aborted laugh, and shook his head.  
“I’d suggest a Lady caller, but-“ the Bards features turned into shock as Geralt just stared, not crushing the idea right away like the others. “You know, good for you. Its clearly improved your mood” Jaskier grinned wide, Geralt glared playfully. “Ah there we go, much better!” 

-

Geralt woke with the familiar lady pressed against his side, woken by the door to the tavrn room. He reached for his sword, sitting up the shield her, in a swift movement. 

“Whoa! Whoa! Fuck, Geralt its just me!” Jaskiers voice broke through his sleepy mind as his brain caught up with a startled wide eyed Bard staring at the sword pointed at him. The lady against his side was stirring and she gasped huddling against Geralt.

“Jaskier? I didnt think you’d be back” Geralt returned the sword to beside his bed.  
“Didn't realise you’d brought back company” Jaskier jeered  
“Give us a minuet” Geralt grunted, Jaskier bowed out of the room.

“Fuck, sorry about that” Geralt sighed, he reached for his coin purse, to get her a tip.  
“I’m guessing its best I leave” she said tentatively, Geralt nodded, “thats ok.” She pecked him on the check, as she accepted the tip he passed her. 

“Bye Geralt” she had dressed and made a show of leaving for the Bard just for the hall. 

“Quite the stud arnt we” Jaskier jeered.  
Geralt tossed a pillow at him.

-

The night was cold even with the campfire, they slept back to back. At some point the Bard wiggling till he rolled over, pressing himself to Geralt's front. The Witcher woke enough to realise what had happened but little more, a light sleeper he tended to wake at little things. 

To him, sleeping in a pile with others he trusted enough was normal and comforting. The halls of Kaer Morhen were cold, and the fires only helped so much by the end of the night, the puppy piles of the young Witchers in training was something that often never truly left them. 

So when Jaskier slowly woke, and tried to throw an arm over him and cuddle closer, nearly on top of him, the Witcher let him.  
His nose was filled with lavender and flowers, instead of leather, sweat and blood, so it was more like sleeping with a prostitute than his brothers. But he’d learnt the comfort of bodily warmth long enough to take what he could. 

Abruptly the Bard was sitting up, hands on Geralt's chest to shove himself away, eyes wide.  
“Geralt” he stated, like it was a revelation. Geralt opened an eye sleepily.  
“What?” He grunted.  
“Nothing” Jaskier quickly withdrew his hands where they’d been warm on Geralt's chest and clambered to his feet, brushing himself off. 

“Ahem, so, which way we traveling today, oh mighty Witcher” Jaskiers voice was a little off.

Geralt rolled over with a grunt, not in the morning mood. 

“Really? Lug” Jaskier tried to nudge him with his foot, but Geralt grabbed his ankle, looking back at him with a dark glare.  
“Touchy!” Jaskier harrumphed.  
“We’re not” Gearlt let go of the Bard with a small shove, over balancing the gaudy man.

“What, not traveling?” Jaskier whinged as he righted himself.  
“No.” Geralt sighed, and sat up. Any chance of extra sleep lost. The Bard was sucking in a breath to continue his tirade of questions, so Geralt beat him too it for once. “Your staying here whilst I hunt” 

Somehow Jaskier seemed dejected at that.  
“Is this that mysterious contract from like 2 towns back? ‘Something something stolen offerings’ or something” Geralt grunted by way of answer. “Thought you said it was likely just thieves?”  
“I did.”  
“What changed?” Jaskier paused as he redressed, vague interest sparking in his eyes.  
“Area is too clear for common thieves” Geralt shrugged. “Either monster or well trained, so I’ll check it out.”  
“The reward was pretty good” Jaskier chuckled, Geralt smirked at that. It really was.

-

He found the offering spot with little trouble and watched.  
The thing that came out of the forest was not he recognised. It was big, and ancient.  
He’d have guessed this was who the offerings were for, if he hadn't checked in with the one offering the reward, making sure it wasn't a false amount listed. 

But the spirit they were offering too was not a lumbering forest deity… 

Geralt was disappointed, that bounty would have set them for a few weeks at least. He could have gotten a new blanket for Roach, winter was coming and her last winter blanket got badly shredded when he had to use it as bait. The blanket, not Roach. He’d used her before for bait, but did not like to do it, she was a fickle horse. And the Bard made far better bait these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again. Thank you!
> 
> I wanted to post the first three chapters In a chunk as I felt they have a better intro than just he first on its own. 
> 
> I also broke my own rule, of no posting before its finished. BUT I'm nearly wrapping it up, so I hope to get things finished soon. 
> 
> Chapter number may change but estimates are good.
> 
> And feedback is welcome, as tagged I have no beta reader.


	4. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter relevant tags:  
> Monster hunting  
> Cannon typical violence  
> Blood, lots of blood  
> POV swap

“Whats wrong” Jaskier had narrowed his gaze, scrutinizing Geralt comically. “You dont normally let me ride Roach” Geralt ignored the question and patted the Bards thigh to get access to the stirrup leather. “Hey watch them hands!” The Bard shuffled in the saddle, “seriously though… why” his voice went small, and Gearlt took enough pitty enough to look up at the Bard, as he pushed his foot into the corrected stirrup.  
“She’ll keep you safe” he said ominously, and ducked under the mares neck to adjust the other side.   
“Wait, wait, wait! What?!” Jaskier shuffled again in jerky rushed movement as Geralt barely bothered being nice enough to tap him this time to get to the striup bar. “Why would she need to keep me safe?” His voice had gone a little shrill. Geralt pushed the Bard foot into the final stirrup and looked up at him, with a deadpan look. Did he really need to spell it out?

“I’m bait!?” Jaskiers hands jerked up in an indignant gasp. Geralt rolled his eyes and checked the rest of Roaches tack. Patting her neck to reassure her as her big head swung his way, watching his every movement. 

“What do I need to do” Jaskier finally asked, defeated when Gearlt didn't put up with his drama. “And she will, wont she?”   
“Will what?” Geralt grunted.  
“Keep me safe? Wont kick me off first chance to trot back to you?” Jaskier was looking Roach over from the saddle.  
“Only if your nice to her” Geralt smirked and scratched behind her ears, under the bridal band earning a happy sigh from the mare, as she leaned into his hand.  
Jaskier patted her shoulder hesitantly. “And you wont need to do much, walk along the path -“ Geralt pointed. “Making noise”  
“Singing?” Jaskier interupted  
“-Making noise” Geralt repeated trying not the smirk at the insulted look. “keep your eyes forward, dont stop, for once dont shut up or lock back, no matter what you hear, Roach will get you out of there if needed” 

Jaskier didn't look convinced.

— 

Was this it? Was this how he was going to go out? Singing on horseback? Not even with his lute in his hands… Geralt had told him to leave the lute at camp, and he reluctantly listened…

And now here he was singing, staring resolutely ahead, and walking a grumpy war horse down a half overgrown path toward a creepy old ruin. 

He was only a verse in, Roach plodding along lazily, and he was loosing his nerve. Why did he have to be bait?  
Why wouldn’t Geralt give him more information?

He’d tried for an upbeat song to keep his spirits up, but it wasn’t working very well. 

As he reached the chorus he wondered how far he’d have to ride… would Geralt make him turn around and go again? Would this even work?  
It was twilight, did he really want to be out after dark?

That voice joining his song made a great harmony. 

Maybe this hunt would be a bust, what kind of bait needs to be on a horse singing? But still he sang, his nerves settled more and more as Roach plodded along, for a grump, she was calm and kept moving, the motion lulling him. 

He had to keep singing, he couldn't let the noise slip thats what Geralt had said.   
The other voice joining his song wasn't quite getting the words though, this was a common song, who didn’t know the words?

He could excuse that though, as this was about being bait, someone else off key slightly and not quite there with the words wasn’t the point.

Wait… when had the other voice joined him?  
When had Roach picked up the pace, ears swiveling. 

He had to keep singing. 

Dont look back.

Keep moving.

Keep singing.

Dont look back.

He could hear the crunch of footsteps behind him now.

Sing.

Move.

Dont look.

The voice behind him was louder, weirder… even less human than before.

Sing!

Move!

Dont look!

Sing!

DONT LOOK!

A gutteral screech, Roach lurched forward, Jaskier nearly lost his seat, managing to grab onto the saddle pommel before he lost his hold. Thighs clamping belated, a little too out of practice. 

Fabric tore and hot searing wetness spread across his back. Jaskier cried out, his song ending in his shock and pain as he was jerked around between both claws and saddle, and Roach took off.

He reached for his shoulder, feeling torn fabric and hot, wet blood. He wanted to vomit, he wasn't in pain, but there was a lot of blood… he tried to clamp his hand over the mass of torn clothing, unsure where it got him, hardly able to feel anything under the searing hot blood!

Dont look back.

Dont look back.

Wet heavy sounds, gravel under foot, grunts of effort and a weird shrill wailing voice? Still trying to sing his chirpy song, all the noises overwhelmed his ears and he tried to hold down the bile that rose in his throat. 

Dont look back.

He clutched at his shoulder, reins and mane gathered in the other hand, trusting Roach to keep him safe. All he knew was he was bleeding.

Dont look back.

When had things gone quiet?  
The shrill wailing had ended at some point, probably abruptly… 

“Roach!” Called a gravely voice, followed by a whistle. 

Roach had slowed at her name, ears flicking, Jaskier looked up, as she stopped right in front of the gates to the old crumbling manner. Eerie and looming.

The mare was turning, Jaskier let her, he trusted her. Her reins loose as he gripped her mane more than them. 

She began to walk back at a steady pace.

“Jaskier?” Geralt called, his voice deeper and gravelier than normal.   
Finally the Bard looked up, he couldn't make out much at this distance with the waning light, only that Geralt stood in front of dark un-moving beast, sword still in hand. 

“Geralt” he called, he checked his hand now, seeing the dark blood. “It got me”

The Witcher began to run, a curse word could be heard as he closed the gap. 

“Jaskier, shit.” Big hands grabbed at him, hauling him from the saddle before Roach could even halt. 

Jaskier legs buckled and he hit the ground on his knees, fabric tore further, a hand brushing his shoulder, but no pain… only the sick, hot squelch of blood.

And laughter….

Why was Gearlt laughing. 

Jaskier tried to look over his shoulder at the wound.

“It missed” Geralt was laughing so gutturally. 

“What?!” Jaskier felt around on his shoulder, and checked his hand. The blood was dark… way too dark… how had he not noticed…. The monsters blood.  
“Bastard!” Jaskier slumped against the ground. “It tore my tunic!” 

Geralt was still laughing softly, now checking Roach over. “Good girl” he cooed at her, once he seemed satisfied she was fine. “Told you she would keep you safe” Gearlt had a hand out to help the Bard up. 

“Not my wardrobe though” Jaskier flapped his arm to show how the shoulder of his top flopped. 

Geralt shrugged, it was now Jaskier noticed the dark eyes and viening, Geralt's complexion alien and his whole look scarier especially with dark blood splashed across him and still dripping from his armour. Jaskier felt his knees go a little weak, once again that weird tingly feeling washing over him… 

As they made their way back to camp, Jaskier could see the slow change in Geralt as his casual, over fast smooth movements began to become jerky and stilted, still too fast. 

The Witcher didn't say anything more, just led the way, getting tenser and tenser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter.   
> I hope the tension comes across!
> 
> I'll update the chapter count, I hadn't realised when I added 15, it was already up to 17.
> 
> Expecting 20.


	5. Gitter bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people who communicate very differntly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tags for this one.

Once they reached camp, Geralt struggled with his armour, Jaskier stepped up the help, one of the buckles was busted, completely bent.   
The Witcher went still, inhumanly still.  
“Its fine” Geralt managed to say, his voice feeling weird. He felt hot, too hot, all that pent up magic energy, he hadn’t burnt through the potion before his adrenaline began to drop, so he was jittery and overheating. 

A fight that was a little longer, or a long trek might burn it off better. But that had been short and swift, and then the short burst of adrenaline when he thought Jaskier was hurt, it had helped, but it wasn't enough. 

He was either misjudging his opponents recently, he was getting better & faster… or taking too much potion.   
But his reserves looked about right… so he didn't think he was taking too much.   
But this had been happening a little more lately. Maybe he was just over estimating. But with how strongly the potion hit him, he was going to have to change it next batch.

He pulled our a knife from his belt and sliced beside the mangled buckle. “Its fine” he reassured the Bard who was frowning. His hand was still on his armour.

“Your burning hot!” Jaskier loved to state the obvious.

“Potion” he worked on the other buckles, the Bard now assisting with the not mangle ones. Only one more had to be cut, but it was enough to warrant repair work, he dropped the armour to the ground with a contented sigh. “I need - to get the - head” his words were stilted, he needed to burn off this excess magic energy too, it was leaving him feeling hot and uncomfortable. 

“Well, I mean thats one way of saying it” Jaskier wasnt looking up at him anymore, face a little pink. He glanced down, following the Bards line of sight. Oh. That was apart of why he felt so uncomfortable, like his pants were too tight.   
He grunted, but didn’t bother to cover himself or anything. 

Sometimes all the excess magical energy set off his sex drive.   
He didn't have much libido anyway, he didn't really find himself attracted to people.   
It just happened to be that sometimes he was in the right place with the right person, or near enough he could act on it. 

His witcher brothers didnt seem to be as dissinterested in sex as him, but from what he gathered, the brothels knew they’d likly get a visit from witchers in town, hunt or not.

He shrugged at the Bard and after a brief pause, turned towards where they’d left the corpse. He’d go collect what he needed for the bounty, maybe find a quiet spot to relive himself and-  
Jaskiers hand grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back, Geralt’s wandering mind kicked into auto, and he had the Bard shoved bodily against the tree behind him, hand on his throat.  
“Fuck!” Jaskier croaked, squirming under his hold.  
“Shit” Geralt jerked back, letting the bard go and stepping back.  
“You are fast, and right don't startle you!” Jaskier laughed, he reached for him again, with one hand, other massaging his throat, his action aborted before he made contact though.  
Geralt looked at those hands, watching them withdraw.  
Did he hurt the bard? He hadnt meant to shove him like that, Jaskier was one of the few who wasnt scared by him, even when he was in this addled half burnt out potion state…  
“Ok, use your words Jaskier” the Bard mumbled to himself. Geralt looked up at Jaskier seeing him blush even harder. “Can I kiss you?” his hands were hovering awkwardly between them. 

“What?” Geralt was so confused, where had this come from, did he miss something. His heart was pounding in his ears, not just from the potion now, his adrenaline ticking right back up.

“Fuck, that… was. Your right.” Jaskier rubbed his hand down his face. “Your a big boy, you probably dont like men anyway.” He waved at Geralt like he was shooing him, turning away, his blush deepening. 

“I dont like anyone” Geralt retorted before he could stop himself. It earnt a snort and glance from the Bard.  
“You really dont” Jaskier’s voice was dropped, even his ears were turning red. 

Geralt grunted and turned away, making an aborted gesture towards the corpse.  
“Yep, mhmm” Jaskier awkwardly nodded at him. 

Before he left the camp, he paused,   
“I do, trust you, though” Geralt said, glancing back at the Bard. 

Jaskier somehow blushed even more.   
“Go” he was gesturing madly at him now. “Before I say something stupid again.” 

Geralt smirked.

“Before I make you another offer” Jaskier said under his breath, but Geralt heard it clearly, his senses still heightened even further than normal. 

-

Geralt left with his sword, but soon returned dumping the head and heart of the beast beside their gear.  
He wiped his hands on a rag, the buzz from the potion lesser now, not fully receded, but it had cleared his head a little. 

Jaskier was sitting by the freshly lit fire pit, seated on his bedroll, blankets settled around his waist, as he strummed his lute softly. Geralt hadn’t laid out his bedroll yet, not bothering to fully set up before hunting.

He tossed his bedroll down next to Jaskier, the Bard glancing over.  
“Glad to see I didn't ruin things too much” he quipped, turning a little pink as he looked away.   
“What was on offer?” Geralt asked, kneeling beside Jaskier, the heat from the fire and the other mixing with the residual heat from the potion. This one always made him warm, especially as it burnt off.   
“Fuck… dont do that” Jaskier shuddered but wouldnt look at him, fingers stilling on the lute. “If your joking, its not funny” the pause was drawn out.   
Geralt was at a loss, he wasn't very good at this part, at least the prostitutes would flirt and feign enough interest to move things along. 

“Fuck” Geralt grunted softly and rocked back onto his feet. He sighed after a pause and placed his hand on the Bards shoulder Jaskier looked at the hand, then him, twisting just enough, Geralt leaned in slowly, well what felt like slowly to him, he hoped it gave the Bard enough time to react, and stop him. 

But the Bard didn't stop him, and their mouths collided. It was less kiss more mashing of faces, Geralt not great at starting things. 

But the Bard reacted and kissed him back, fingers strumming slightly over his lute before he reached up, until he was pushing at Geralt's shoulder.

“Shit” Jaskier covered his mouth, face turning red. “Fuck” he clambered to his feet. “Well. Right” Jaskier looked at him, one hand over his mouth, the other holding his lute at his hip. “Nope” he began to pace.

Geralt watched, confused, but lost his patience quickly.   
“Alright” he shrugged off his armour padding.

“Unmm, what are you doing?” Jaskier asked. his pacing stopped to stare at the half undressed Witcher. 

“Going to bed” Geralt retorted easily, checking his swords and laying them just under the edge of his bedroll, the bedroll he hadn't moved from where it was still laid out beside Jaskiers.

“After all that… just go to bed?” There was gesturing Geralt was sure, but he wasn't paying attention, just slipping under the covers, facing his back to the Bard, and the 2nd bedroll. 

“Hmm” Geralt hummed by way of answer. 

He heard a strangled groan of frustration from the Bard.  
“Can we talk about this?” Jaskier asked finally.

“Just get some sleep Jaskier” Geralt grunted. He could feel the tension in the other where he lay, but he did not have the patience at the moment. Still warm from his potion, tired, and wanting to sleep off the excess magic before it frustrated him further. 

“Easy for you to say” Jaskier muttered under his breath as he climbed into his bedroll. He lay with as much gap between them as possible, considering their bedrolls were side by side it wasn't much.   
Geralt half surprised the Bard didnt move his bed entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. 
> 
> This one is probably a little clunky... But it was to illustrate that they are both from very different worlds and struggle to communicate correctly. 
> 
> For now anyway....


	6. Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers join the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter relevant tags:  
> Mild objectification of Jaskier (comments made at)

Geralt slept lightly, dozing on and off, he could tell the Bard however did not… probably not a wink. Not until it was nearly dawn anyway, the exhaustion seemed to win out, and Geralt heard Jaskiers heartbeat and breathing slip into light sleep. 

Geralt must’ve fallen into a light sleep then too as well as he woke to the sound of footsteps, careful footsteps. Geralt rolled over, pushing Jaskier into his bedroll to shield him, hand already closing around his sword, looking towards the sound as it came closer to camp. It had him on edge, as there was the creak of leather, not like shoes, but more like armour. 

Jaskier woke very quickly once Geralt had rolled over him.  
“Ger-“ Geralt had to cover the Bard's mouth to shut him up, earning a surprised and panicked squeak.  
“Quiet” Geralt breathed low in Jaskiers ear, “theres someone nearby” he let Jaskiers mouth go, using his hand to support some of his weight, caging the bard in more than laying on him now, making sure he could get up quickly.  
“So?! Get off me” Jaskier hissed quietly.   
“Armoured” was all Geralt bothered to say, the footsteps were close now. And not alone, a horse possibly rider too.  
A hand slapped at his shoulder, but Geralt refused to move, his instincts were telling him the person approaching was trained and deadly. 

They moved nearly as quietly as… a Witcher.

Geralt recognized the dark red studded armour before the face.

“Geralt?!” Eskel called across the camp site,   
“Fuck, really?” Came a second Witcher's voice as the horse came into view carrying Lambert.

“And he has a fuck toy, isnt that sweet” Lambert laughed.   
Geralt finally let the Bard go, grunting his greeting to his brothers. 

Jaskier had scrambled to his feet, taking his lute he made sure Geralt was between himself and the other Witchers, whether the bard recognised them as Witchers or the fact Geralt knew them was hard to know.  
Geralt ignored the tense Bard though, stepped up and clasped wrists with both the Witchers in greeting.  
Lambert swung off his horse, keeping a hold of the reins. 

“What brings you both onto my path?” Geralt asked, his voice hard edged. He gestured for Jaskier to grab Roach as she began to wander up, the Bard catching his meaning after a moment and grabbing her. 

“Your path?!” Lambert laughed. “Always the same Geralt”   
“We were after that” Eskel, pointed at the head of the beast near camp.   
“Speak for yourself,” Lambert grunted. “Headed up to Kaer Mohren, this idiot” Lambert pointed a thumb at Eskel, who gave a grunt, rolling his eyes. “Tried to steal my horse” Geralt gave them both his best bored look. Truly they were both his brothers.   
“We saw Aiden too” Eskel ignored the dark look from Lambert, “the Cat was going to meet us halfway up”  
“Stopped at the last town” Lambert laughed, his gaze wandering to Jaskier who was holding Roach back where she tried to get a good look and get closer to the other horse. “See you just brought a toy with you instead” Lambert jerred. “Good for you” he slapped Geralt on the shoulder with enough force to earn a grunt. 

“Jaskier” Geralt called, not looking over. “Lambert” he gestured at the Witcher in dark leather armour that rivaled his own, with short dark hair cropped close to his skull, piercing amber Witcher eyes and rugged features, nose probably a little wonky from being broken a few too many times. 

“Nice to meet you” Jaskier sounded a little off, Geralt glanced to see Roach trying to tug him over, dancing back and forth, biting at his fingers when the dance did nothing but that didnt work either. 

“Eskel” Geralt gestured at the shorter of the Witchers, longer dark hair, red studded armour and a heavy drag of scars down one side of his face, leaving him missing most of one eyebrow, and ending under where it looked to quirk one side of his mouth into a permanent smirk. As he shifted, what skin could be seen was littered with scars, more than even Geralt. Lambert was nearly scar free by comparison from what was visible of his skin anyway.

Though Lambert was younger and the last of his brothers to pass the trials, Eskel had had a rough initiation. He had got chosen for extra experiments probably because of his naturally high magic, and the scars littered him as proof. 

“Nice to meet you two” Jaskier also thanked Geralt under his breath as he came over to take Roach. 

Lambert stepped aside still holding the reins to let the horses meet.   
“Roach is looking old” he laughed. “Just like you old man!” Geralt rolled his eyes, Roach squealed at the other horse, high pitched as she jerked back, after touching noses. A smaller squeal was returned and feet were stamped but little more. Roach swung her head to instead nudge at Geralt.   
“Dramatic mares” Geralt patted her and led her back towards their gear, and for the first time outside town in a long time, tethered her.

“So more witchers” Jaskier now free of Roach wrangling, slung his lute over his shoulder and extended a friendly hand at Eskel who was closer. 

“You must be the Bard Jaskier” Eskel greeted him, clasping his wrist in the same way Geralt had done to them earlier rather than shaking it. He tugged him in to bump shoulders with the bard. “I’d heard Geralt was traveling with a Bard, didn't believe it” his tone was lower, for only Jaskier, but Witcher made it a moot point.  
“But now it all makes sense” Lambert had gestured vaguely towards the camp, and by extension the bedrolls. His laughter boiled over before either Jaskier or Gearlt reacted.   
Jaskier turned a little pink, and laughed brokenly.  
“Well it isnt what it looked like” Jaskier tried weakly.  
Geralt rolled his eyes, making his way to the stew that had cooled overnight.   
“No harm done” Eskel patted him on the shoulder as he made his way towards Geralt, inviting himself into their camp.

“How long are you expecting to stay?” Geralt asked,   
Poking the fire pit, to see if any embers were left. But Eskel made a sign, lighting it for him. Turning a Wink at Jaskier. 

Lambert had tied his horse on an outskirts tree, and loosened the gear, but not removed any.   
“Depends how long we’re welcome, dont want to interrupt anything” Lambert sauntered over, nudging Jaskier as he passed. 

“Your not” Geralt said, at the same time as Jaskier’s.  
“Your not interrupting anything” 

“Oh come off it old man” Lambert scruffed at Geralts hair, messing it up, “the amount of tension between you two, and one might think there is something there!” He sat himself down on the log beside the fire, seemingly not fazed by the death glare Geralt gave him.  
“Ignore him” Eskel said, a glance at Jaskier. “He’a just upset that Aiden choose to go to town, instead of spend the night with him” Eskel sat himself down next to Lambert,   
Geralt made a gesture at Jaskier to join them, it was just a tip of the head. But it was enough.   
“Am not, the Cat can do as he pleases” Lambert had a strained look though.   
Geralt sat on the ground opposite the Witchers just in front of their bedrolls, taking a bit to get himself comfortable with his leg outstretched. He untied his hair to fix it thanks to Lamberts jerring, Jaskier after a moment settled near, but not seated too close, managing to find the side that had him equally distanced from all the Witchers. 

“You know whilst I can fix your reputation, Geralt, I dont know what I can do about his” Jaskier gestured flippantly at Lambert, Geralt snorted, the Witcher in question scoffed.   
“Oh really Bard?! And what have you heard of me!” He asked, his voice raising, but he didnt move.   
“Nothing.” Jaskier returned easily. Lambert made a gesture like ’see’, but the smirk ticked up on Jaskiers face “That's the problem” Jaskier continued “your not noteworthy.” Geralt had to stifle a laugh, Jaskier caught his eye. “At least Eskel here looks the Witcher part. I’d trust him to take down a monster over a milk scented babe like you” Eskel and Geralt roared with laughter. 

Lambert grumbled and his clap backs got messier.

But the banter went on awhile. Soon Jaskier looked to have cemented himself as a worthy verbal foe to all the Witchers and gained himself some extra respect even from Geralt.   
How the human could be so ballsy to simply snark at Witchers was beyond him. But the Bard held nothing back and went all out in his verbal vollies. Taking hints from Geralt in stride as he gave the Bard more fuel. 

Soon they enjoyed stew in comfortable silence. Well as comfortable as three witchers and a Bard could be. 

“Your one of the few humans willing to talk to us like this” Eskel mused.  
“When he fucks a Witcher on the regular, you’d hope he isnt scared of us” Lambert snarked,  
“Fuck, Lambert the joke is old” Eskel rolled his eyes.   
“Someone needs to work on their jokes as much as their sword skills!” Jeskier quipped.  
“Says the squishy little Bard, can you even hold a sword?” Lambert retorted.  
“I’m sorry, what was his name Aiden? You said he went to visit that town, instead of spend the night with you? Might have some extra sword play to work on there” Jaskier raised a brow over his cup. Eskel roared with laughter, Geralt trying to hide his own. 

“Has his silver tounge been worth it?” Eskel asked, “earning more coin in town?” He continued quickly, but they all got his meaning, the sly smirk of his only increasing.   
“I’ll have you know, my name is know far and wide, pockets, purses and legs are opened for me” Jaskier retorted with a small laugh.   
“They make you pay them?” Lambert retorted sniggering.   
Jaskier gestured.  
“No, but if you keep practicing, you might be able to earn a few coins as a Bard, outstrip your Witcher career” the Withers all laughed.  
“Outstrip?!” Lambert chuckled and began untying his armour. Ale hadnt even been passed around, but the spirits were high, he managed to expose a pale shoulder, finally showing a scar or two, making smouldering faces at the others. “Like this?” He laughed. 

-

Geralt and Lambert decided they’d head back into town to collect the bounty.   
Taking Lamberts horse Mud with them, Eskel shrugged and glanced at Jaskier.

“Can keep the Bard company, too many Witchers might be, a little too much for a small town like that” he was poking the stew “besides, the Bard might be able to fix my reputation too” he elbowed Jaskier.

“Careful, what he lacks in looks, he makes up for in charm this one” Lambert winked at him.   
Jaskier just laughed, Eskel gave a small laugh but it wasn't really there. 

“You’ll be right Bard?” Geralt asked, looking between the Witcher by the fire and Jaskier.

“Yep, perfect” Jaskier glanced towards Eskel, who currently was still leaning over the stew pot, giving him quite the view of a muscled arse in leathers. 

Geralt smirked. “Keep Roach tethered” he had moved over to pat his mare, now closer to Jaskier too. “For when we get back with Mud” he squatted like he was checking her halter whilst she grazed near their things.  
“I’d trust Eskel and Lambert with my life” his voice was low, so it only carried to Jaskier.

Well Jaskier guessed the Witcher by the fire heard, and maybe even Lambert too, but neither showed signs of it. Still the point was made, and Jaskier appreciated it. 

“Well may you get much coin for that disgusting head and heart!” Jaskier scrunched his face. “I’ll be happy to see them gone, to be replaced with coin” 

He broke into song, earning an eye roll from Geralt, and an amused grunt from Eskel who sat on the ground facing the little path that would lead to their little camp. 

“I like this one!” Lambert announced as he patted Mud, the head and guts wrapped and slung over the horse, leaving no room for a rider. 

And the two hulking great men, left with horse and guts in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Last one for tonight. I just really wanted to get up to this point...
> 
> I honestly debated about adding more Witchers in, but after a chunk of research, decided it suited where this was going. 
> 
> I hope you'all enjoy this one as much as I did.


	7. When Geralts away....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wise to leave a Bard, and a charming Witcher alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter relevant tags:   
> Jaskiers POV  
> Talking about sex workers  
> Smut  
> Blow jobs  
> Frottage  
> Magic orgasm (yes...)

With two less Witchers in camp, Jaskier felt the cold creep in, shuffling a little closer to the fire. 

“Bit nippy out” Eskel stated, he tossed a few more logs on the fire, and made a sign with his hand, one Jaskier has seen Geralt use a few times and the fire bloomed bigger.   
“Shouldn't we keep the fire low even in the day?” Jaskier asked, watching the flames dance.  
“It’ll die off in a moment” Eskel smirked, making another gesture, like a gush of wind the flames flickered and dropped.   
“So, Witcher, tell me about yourself?” Jaskier asked, stretching his legs out. 

“Hmm,” Eskel began thinking.   
“Oh gods it is a Witcher thing” Jaskier laughed pointing at him, Eskel laughed and grunted again.  
“If your basing your ideas of Witchers around Geralt, you’ve got a few surprises in store” Eskel stretched out on the ground as well, making himself comfortable. “For starters, we’re not a bunch of eunuchs, despite all the outward appearances of Geralt” the statement seemed a little loaded, but Jaskier rolled with it.

“He isnt missing the anatomy at least” Jaskier continued for him. Eskel was watching him, like he was sizing him up, but the look passed quickly.   
“No, Geralt paints us a little less…”  
“Horny?” Jaskier offered. Eskel smirked, eyes twinking.   
“careful dear Bard, Lambert’s vulgar nature might rub off on you.” Eskel jeered.  
“I’m sure thats not all he wants to rub off…” Jaskier smirked at that one, Eskel slyly nodded.

“So, your fishing” Jaskier was bold, despite feeling chilly even in the cool air, the sun was hidden behind clouds and trees.  
“If your cold, you can try over here” Eskel patter next to him, expression soft and innocent, even with the way the scar ticked his features into a smirk. Jaskier knew it was bait, but he was cold, and there was an easy nature to Eskel, something even more homely than even Geralt had at times. It had taken him awhile to get a read on the somber Witcher, but Eskel was like a ray of sunshine by comparison.   
.  
Jaskier shrugged and stood, moving to sit beside the Witcher.  
“Is it a Witcher thing to have little personal space?” Jaskier tried, he had left a respectable gap between the two of them, but the Witcher radiated heat much like Gearlt after a potion.   
“Only with those we trust” Eskel was looking into the fire as he said that, seeming to come back to himself he continued. “I dont know how much Gearlt has told you about Kaer Mohren?”   
“Only that its the home of the Witchers.” Jaskier tried to remember.  
“School of Wolf, Witchers” Eskel corrected. “But its a keep up in the mountains. Even with the fires lit, its always cold. The only things that warmed you, was magic, or brothers” he shrugged.   
“How long have you known Geralt?” Jaskier asked, seeing that talking about the keep made him almost as somber as Geralt.   
“Always, we went through the trials together.” Eskel answered, his voice a little low.  
Ok… so less questions like that.  
“How long have you been on the path?” Jaskier tried instead.  
“You lot and age” Eskel shook his head, tone lightening slightly.   
“Sorry, us mortal humans do indeed keep track of time” Jaskier joked.  
“We’re not immortal” Eskel looked across at him.   
“But your not human” Jaskier nodded like he’d heard that one so much.   
“We were though” Eskel shrugged. 

A cold breeze swept through the camp, making Jaskier shiver, Eskel leaned in, bumping shoulders, even scooted closer so Jaskier had almost no gap between them. Jaskier let him. 

“So you’ve just been traveling and fixing Geralt’s reputation?” Eskel finally asked, side eyeing the Bard.  
“In a nut shell.” Jaskier was curious how direct the Witcher would get.   
“You're pretty cozy around Witchers” he tried.  
“You’re not that scary” Jaskier shrugged.  
“Which part of his reputation, are you working on?” Eskel smirked. Pulling out his water skin.   
“Butcher of Blaviken” Jaskier said easily.  
Eskel nearly choked on his drink.  
“I mean I heard tales…” Eskel shrugged.  
“Mm” Jaskier wasn't gonna lie, he was leaning against the Witcher now. He found the Witcher charming, just as Lambert had said. There was something that wasas drawing him in… he couldnt put his finger on it.  
“You're not working on anything else?” Eskel tried.  
“Like what?” Jaskier looked up at him, giving the biggest innocent eyes he could. Eskel laughed,   
“Have you heard what the brothels tell about us Witchers?” Eskel asked, finally getting a little more direct.

“About the stamina and strength? I don't think you need help there” Jaskier smirked as Eskel sniggered.  
“Well, more what they say about Geralt” Eskel prodded further. Jaskier frowned, he’d heard little mention of Geralt specifically…  
“Not really, just normal Witcher tales of wild nights, right? What else would they say?” Jaskier finally asked. “He certainly visits enough to back up your horny witcher comments” he chuckled. “Even has a few regular broads by the sounds. So if he’s a saint by comparison.” Jaskier whilsted. “The libido on you guys must be intense!” Eskel laughed, shaking his head. 

“The Prostitutes used to ask if he was a little, bent.” Eskel laughed gesturing “he became known for hiring, and just wanting to sleep there, no sex, just go and bloody sleep!” His hand fell on Jaskier's knee as he laughed. The Bard caught up in the laughter and warm comfort, let him.

“Really?” Jaskier snorted. Eskel nodded.  
“Think thats why Lambert was heckling you two so much. Last we knew Geralt wasn't interested in no one.” Eskel shook his head trying to get his laughter under control. Jaskier felt his laughter turn sour. 

“Well, he ain't interested in me” Jaskier’s self deprecating laugh at that was hollow, the hand on his knee squeezed gently. “But he trusts me, whatever that means” he shrugged.  
“Songbird, from a Witcher thats brotherhood.” Eskel was leaning more into Jaskier now, the warm, comforting bulk of him so close, it was melting Jaskier in all the right ways.  
“Did you just call me songbird?” Jaskier looked up, to see the amber eyes catching his gaze with a soft expression. Well fuck, he was a charmer wasnt he!  
“Might have, you have a lovely singing voice” Eskel continued.   
“You flatter” Jaskier waved it off. “But that was right after I mentioned Geralt wasn't interested” he smirked up at the Witcher.   
“Maybe it was” Eskel smirked more. “His loss really” his hand slid up Jaskiers thigh slightly.

Jaskier would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted. So, so tempted. The fact he’d only know this Witcher a barely an hour and he was already pretty willing… even Geralt needed a bit of time to grew on him from utter fascination to lust. 

But there was the problem. Geralt. The witcher had weddled his way into Jaskiers brain, and settled there as the tempting delicacy he could never have…

Eskel was nothing like Geralt. The only common parts, the job title and those eyes… mesmerizing eyes.

Eskel was smiling gently at him, hand warm and large where it rested. The man just radiated heat!   
He wondered briefly if Witcher magic meant they could read minds…   
But quickly shoved that idea aside, what did it matter now anyway? 

“Company is still nice” Eskel said softly when the pause drew on, and on. He turned his gaze away, but the soft look remained, as did his hand.

Jaskier shuffled closer, Eskel snorted and instead moved his arm to sit around Jaskier, hand on his hip now. The warmth, oh. Jeskier could fall asleep against this man. Jaskier slipped his arm around the Witcher inreturn, trying to find a place to settle his hand that didn't have studds. 

“Ah. Hang on” Eskel undid the tie for the studded tunic and slipped it off, revealing a softer grey shirt.   
The Witcher shuffled back and held out his arm, inviting Jaskier to lean against him again.   
Jaskier smirked. Oh he was a charmer.   
“going to pay me off, so I don't tell the world your really a softy who likes to huddle for warmth?” Jaskier jeered, trying not to feel sad at those words.   
“I don't have a reputation problem there” Eskel snorted. 

“How long do you think they’ll be?” Jaskier asked. Eskel shrugged.   
“Town was a good hours walk” he was looking into the sky, like he was calculating. “So a little while still”  
Jaskier hummed, trailing his fingers up and down the Witchers side slightly.  
“Think we’ll have the time, even with that Witcher stamina of yours?” He gave him a sly look. 

“I’d hear them well before they reached the edge of the tree’s” Eskel smirked.  
“Wont be too distracted?” Jaskier looked incredulas,  
“Want to find out?” Eskel asked easily.  
“Fuck” Jaskier pressed his face into Eskels shoulder, with a groan. 

Eskel lifted Jaskiers chin, and kissed him, a soft press of lips that had the bard melting.  
As Jaskier deepened the kiss, Eskels arm pulled him closer until he was being encouraged onto the Witchers lap. 

Jaskier tried to tug Eskels tunic from his trousers where it was tucked in. The Witcher stilled his hands, instead as they broke the kiss so Jaskier could breath as wow did the Witcher have stamina even there. Eskel grabbed Jaskiers hips and turned them both so he could lay the Bard by the fire.

Jaskier couldnt remeber the last person to be able to man handle him during sex, maybe that one farmers wife? She’d had arms and legs like ham hocks and she had been strong. 

Jaskier wasn't small, but compared to even the smallest Witcher he’d now met, he felt petite and delicate. Although Eskel wasn't treating like he was made of glass, those hands were a presence alright. 

Eskel untied Jaskiers breeches, his smirk only growing as he watched the Bard with each moment.   
He free’d Jaskier easily enough, and glancing down, hummed pleasantly before his gaze locked with Jaskiers again as he wrapped his warm mouth around his length. 

The piercing gaze, the hot sucktion, the way Eskel’s arms flexed as he held himself above Jaskier. It was all too much too quickly, he had to stop the Witcher before it ended way too soon.

He pushed Eskel onto his back, feeling the way the powerful man yielded under his touch. Obayed even the simplest of requests with little more than a touch. Jaskier was feeling the cold, but damn was this Witcher hot! He felt a warm leather clad leg brush his exposed length and keened before he even got the damn dick in his mouth.   
Eskel laughed, and did it again.

That time he wasn't startled, and got to swallow the length of Witcher down. He was girthy, rather than long, but it was marvelous all the same to Jaskier. 

“Fuck, that mouth of yours songbird!” Eskel dug fingers into Jaskiers hair, not tugging or pushing just there.   
He didn't make a great deal of noise but he didn't have to, he was not still under the Bard, writhing pleasantly. 

“Hmm, Up here” that time Eskel did tug, gently though. Jaskier went easily, climbing the mountain of a man, Eskel sat up and crushed their mouths together, Jaskier was pulled against that big chest and when he rolled his hips, feeling the slick slide of Eskel as well. He couldn't hold back the moan. 

Eskel wrapped a big hand around them both and jerked hard and fast. A pace sure to send him over fast.  
“Quiet now” Eskel whispered against his lips. Grunting softly as he came, Jaskier came as his face was pressed into Eskels shoulder, muffling his sounds into the tunic.

Jaskier swore under his breath, still riding the intense orgasm wave, it dragged him under in a way that made him feel almost tingly, everything was kind of hazy. He barely registered the puff of flames beside them, and that Eskel was tucking his over sensitive prick away, be squirmed slightly, the Witcher gently shushed him. His breeches were re-tied and Eskel disposited him off his lap, collecting his studded tunic and re-doing his own pants.

Jaskier frowned as his witts returned, he looked down at himself and ran a hand through his hair, thats when he heard it… the sound of footsteps approaching.   
He looked up startled, but Eskel just winked at him, kicking his legs out towards the fire, still beside Jaskier. 

Jaskier quickly settled to look more natural, not like a lost puppy popped to the side. 

“Where did you grow up Bard?” Eskel asked casually.  
“Interesting story actually” Jaskier started but he didn't get far before Lambert rode into the clearing on Mud, the dark horse pulling up easily, Gearlt a few strides behind.

“So, our deer Eskel manage to charm your pants off?” Lambert laughed.   
“I wouldn't say that” Jaskier laughed, trying not to look at the Witcher in question.   
“Not even a little charmed?” A new voice had joined them, and now Jaskier noticed the rider sitting behind Lambert. He was dwarfed by the burly Witcher, but as he looked towards Jerskier his amber eyes were unmistakable. 

“He is nice enough company” Jaskier shrugged. “I have some more understanding of you Witchers” he pointed at them all accusingly.

“Knew it was a bad idea to leave you two.” Geralt grunted, taking a seat on the log. “You’ll have fodder for new songs for weeks” he shook his head. “Tie up Mud will you” Geralt grouched.   
“Yeah, yeah” Lambert did as he was told, now that he and the new Witcher were dismounted.   
“Aiden, Jaskier” Geralt pointed as he named them, by way of introduction.   
Somehow his mood was more sour, and Jaskier felt the guilt creep in. Did Geralt know?

Why would it matter if Gearlt knew, the Witcher had said he wasn't interested. Hadn’t he?

Eskel was no longer cuddly and handsy though, Jaskier got the feeling if he moved over the Witcher wouldn't stop him, but he probably also wouldn't encourage anything. 

Finally Lambert and Aiden joined them by the fire. Sitting on the ground, since the log could only fit one more with Geralt already there.   
Lambert and Aiden ended up close, shoulders and knees touching where they sat, but no one made a comment.   
Seated like that it showed the disparity between the two of them. Lambert rivaled Geralt in terms of size and bulk, so this new Witcher was sleeker, his dark skin only revealing a few scars, his long dark hair was tightly curled, and swept back loosely into a puffy ponytail at the base of his neck. Jaskier curiously noted it covered his ears. He was in dark red leather armour, that covered his chest and thighs, it looked softer and lighter than the armour Geralt or Lambert wore, but left his arms bare. 

“Go well?” Jaskier asked. Geralt grunted.  
“Bastards barely wanted to pay up” Lambert enlightened.   
“The mage didn't want the heart” Geralt added,  
“Hadnt he asked for it?!” Jaskier gestured indignantly.   
“Hmm, didnt need it anymore” Geralt growled. “Reluctantly paid a silver for it” 

Jaskier sighed.   
“So much for a good bounty” he flopped backwards onto the ground, catching Eskels eyes following him, he tried not to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still reading, thank you!
> 
> This is the point where I suddenly become shy about this work. 
> 
> But if you’ve gotten to these notes, I dont want to ramble too much crap at you.
> 
> Instead I’ll mention apart of my googling told me tidbits about Eskel that i kinda ran with, and expanded... but technically aandered supper far from cannon.   
> Its not terribly relevant for his chapter, but it is later. 
> 
> Tldr: The fact Geralt is the canonical super experimented on Witcher, is skewed in this fic.   
> Realising my mistake I pushed it halfway back. As i still liked the idea that technically Geralt wasn't the strongest/powerful, what ever...


	8. Witchers and the struggles of understanding them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions, and Geralt tries to express himself. Tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little short, but hopefully still worth it. 
> 
> Chapter relevant tags:  
> Jaskier’s POV  
> Geralt tries to do feelings

After lunch Geralt checked on Roach and tilted his head to ask Jaskier to join him. 

“Their all headed to Kaer Morhen for the winter,” Geralt spoke low, as he strode out of the campsite “we are headed in a similar direction at the moment” Geralt looked over as they walked, amber eyes boring deep.   
“Did you want to return as well?” Jaskier asked.   
“Haven't for a year or two” Geralt grunted, looking away again, when the silence stretched on, and Geralt didn't continue, just staring ahead as they walked, Jaskier tried again.   
“Did you want to go travel with them?” Geralt looked at him again, finally stopping. Probably out of earshot popper.   
“Would that bother you?” Geralt asked, his voice sounding a little unsure. “If you wanted to make your own way” Geralt shrugged, but he also looked a little dejected.  
“Four Witchers….” Jaskier mused. “Is that like a pack? A wolf pack?” Geralt rolled his eyes.  
“Aidens not a wolf” Geralt looked past Jaskier in the direction of the camp.   
“No, he’s a man” Jaskier shrugged, not following why Geralt was suddenly offended at the wolf analogies. “Anyway. You trust them.” Jaskier tried again.   
“My brothers” Geralt seemed to say it like it was clarification.   
“Mm, so the towns will be terrified” Jaskier scrunched his face. “But if you Trust them, then I do too.” He shrugged.  
“You trust too easily Bard” Geralt grunted.   
“My trust in you, has not led me astray yet” Jaskier chidded. 

“Now, did we want to talk about yesterday? Before our merry little band of two, gained some more?” Jaskier asked when it looked like the decision was made. Geralt snorted.  
“You mean, before you screwed around with Eskel?” He side eyed the Bard.

Jaskier blustered, blushing.   
“I don't know what-“ he sighed. “You heard us?”  
“Not so much” Geralt Smirked.  
“Was that a guess” Jaskier covered his has face with a hand. “Oh fuck, you just took a punt and - argh” Geralt snorted.  
“I heard Lambert grilling Eskel as we walked” Geralt shrugged. “I dont care” he was looking back towards camp. “He’s like a brother, and I trust him”   
“He is really, really charming” Jaskier added.  
“He is” Geralt smirked.   
“You said you weren’t interested…” Jaskier ran a hand through his hair.  
“I didn't say that” Geralt grunted.  
“You did! You said you didn't like anyone. But that you trusted me” Jaskier poked at the Witcher, amber eyes following his movements.   
“Exactly” Geralt grunted.  
“Good, so your not interested. Eskel is-“ Jaskier gestures as he spelled it out, his eyes grew wide as Geralt stepped up into his space making the Bard back up into a tree.  
“I didnt say that” Geralt growled, a hand coming up to support him beside Jaskiers face, as he leaned in.  
“Ok, for not caring, you are really jealous right now.” Jaskier held up his hands in surrender.  
“Your mixing up my words Bard” Geralt growled.

“How!” Jaskier gestured wide. “I’m here stating the facts, and your just getting angry at me!”  
“Will you shut up!” Geralt growled.   
“No I wont!” Jaskier was angry now, how dare the Witcher, kiss him. Wait, Gearlt had leaned in and was now kissing him. Jaskier felt his heart rate tick up, panicked and confused and what?!

He scrambled, hands trying to grab at anything, finally just pushing at the solid bulk of the Witcher. He yielded, allowing Jaskier to push him away.

“Fuck, Gearlt!” Jaskier he moved away, and leaned on another tree, when the Witcher went to step closer, opening his mouth to speak. Jaskier thrust up a hand. “No!” He groaned rubbing at his face, Geralt waited.

“What the fuck was that?” Jaskier exclaimed, hands gesturing. Geralt grunted. Jaskier had to take a deep breath pinching the bridge of his nose. “Use - your - words - Geralt” he glared. Knowing it wasn't as menacing as a Witchers glare, but fuck was he angry, and confused and what was going on?!

“Jaskier” Geralt went like he was going to continue and stopped, clamping his mouth closed and turning away, arms crossed. “Fuck, I dont know the words for this” he growled. 

“We have established that” Jaskier sneered. Geralt glared over at him. “Yes, yes, not helping.” He sighed. “Do we need to play twenty questions?” 

Geralt grunted, but shook his head after a moment.  
He took a deep breath and turned to Jaskier.

“I dont like anyone, normally” Geralt began. Jaskier raised a brow. “But You…” Geralt groaned, “Fuck” he turned and pressed his face and arm to a tree, the trunk was as thick as his thigh, and the tree leaned under the force.   
“You make me-“ he growled, clearly frustrated.   
“Horny?” Jaskier tried, still so puzzled.

“No.” Geralt sighed. “Maybe?” He looked at Jaskier letting the poor tree go, it swayed slightly. “Hot, and like the potions, Fuck” just as abruptly his gaze fell away. “Too much” he made a motion like something bubbling up. “Magic?” He tried, “no, energy?” Geralt sighed, leaning back against the tree now. “Is this making any sense?” 

Jaskier tried to take it all in. What was Gearlt trying to describe. Like his potions? What?  
“Ok.” Jaskier steeped his hands in front of his face. “So lets try this way. are you telling me, that if the offer to fuck was there..” he looked up at Geralt, holding his gaze. “You would take it” 

Geralt seemed to consider.   
“The other night” Geralt began. “Yes”   
“But now?” Jaskier tried again.   
“Right now?” Geralt frowned, gesturing to their surroundings.   
“Now in general” Jaskier tried instead.  
“Hmm” Geralt’s expression turned thoughtful.   
“Wow, you have to think that hard on it?!” Jaskier grumped indignantly.   
“Maybe” he finally answered. “I dont get…those urges often, Jaskier” he wasn't looking at him.

And it suddenly twigged to Jaskier a little more, what he was getting at.

“But... if you did? Have those urges from the vague now?” Jaskier couldn't belive he was hopeful. But that final bit had really helped him understand, he thought…   
“Yes” Geralt looked at him now.

“So… let me get this right” Jaskier needed to spell it out to clarify for himself as well as Geralt it seemed. “You are not -normally- interested in anyone?” A hesitant nod. “But there are times you are interested or have those urges around me?” Another nod, a little less hesitant. “So you dont want me to screw around with your brother?” The last felt like a statement, more than a question, but Geralt shrugged.  
“I dont care” 

Jaskier groaned.   
“You did before!” He snapped.   
“You said I wasn’t interested.” Geralt stated. Jeskier ran his hands through his hair.  
“Right… so if I kissed you again, then screwed around with Eskel again. You would be?”   
“Not bothered” Geralt shrugged. “He is charming”   
“If we managed to fuck” Jaskier wiggled his brows hopefully, “then I cant screw around with Eskel?”   
“Same answer” Geralt grunted. “I trust him” 

“Right, so Witcher trust seems to mean, fuck the lot, eh?” Jaskier held his hands up, he was still kind of confused. Geralt glared.  
“I dont care who you fuck, or screw around with” Geralt shrugged.  
“As long as occasionally its you?” Jaskier frowned. Geralt have a half shrug, half nod. Like a ‘yeah kida’ gesture. 

“Wow… Witchers” Jaskier sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This one is short, but it gets them more on track... we’ll see how they go.


	9. Sandwichered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier finds himself sandwichered.  
> And Eskel & Lambert tell the tale of two Witchers and a horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where the last one was short... this one is possibly a little long? But it didn't seem to split right. 
> 
> Chapter relevant tags:  
> Jaskiers pov  
> Implied M/M  
> Sharing beds(kinda)  
> Sleeping together (not sexually)  
> Morning wood

Half way back to camp, Geralt had stopped Jeaskier by touching his arm, the Bard paused looking back before the Witcher crowded him into a tree. 

Jaskier gasped into the kiss as Geralt tried a little harder to start it properly this time, less a mashing of faces.  
Jaskier kissed him back, hands coming up to wrap around his shoulders and touch his hair.  
This time he melted against the Witcher, everything lining up in just the right way to carry him away. 

The kiss deepened and Jaskier needed more, there was too much space between them, he clawed and wriggled to pull the Witcher closer. It took a bit of hinting but the Witcher crowded closer, pressing him bodily against the tree. And ooh, there it was. 

Pressed between hard armour, harder Witcher and rough bark… it had Jaskier in all the right ways. He moaned softly into the kiss, even experimented with rolling his hips softly, he couldn't get with leverage, but damn. 

He didn't know if they were out of Witcher hearing range or not, and the fleeting thought was so minor he ignored it in favour of another soft moan. 

Geralt was responding so nicely, his hands didn't seem to know what they wanted to do, but he met him eagerly in the kiss, body warm, and firm.

“Fuck” Jaskier gasped pulling back for air. “That lung capacity!” He was panting, he slumped slightly against the tree, slipping a little. Geralt pressed closer, hands grabbing at Jaskier hips to stop him sliding down the tree. “Well hello, is that an apple in your pocket, or are you excited to see me?” Jaskier nearly purred, glancing down. 

Geralt grunted and followed his gaze, his codpiece was pressed against Jaskier. 

“We should get back” Geralt slowly stepped back. Letting all the cold in, and well that was a mood killer.  
“Yeah…” Jaskier sighed and righted his clothing. He tried not to let the disappointment cloud his voice “They’d be able to hear us here wouldn't they?”  
“Every word”  
“Fucking Witchers” 

-

They got back to camp and nothing looked to have changed, they hadn’t been looted that was good.  
Aiden and Lambert had found some cards and had dealt out a game where they sat, still shoulder to shoulder. Eskel had pulled out a book to read.

Geralt sat backdown on the log once again, rubbing at his knee a little, leaving enough room for Jaskier to join him. The Bard hesitated, earning one of Geralt's intense stares, after a moment though he made up his mind and sat, not quite pressed to Geralt's side, but close. 

Geralt informed the others they’d be traveling with them, at least to the path of the keep.  
Eskel smirked at Jaskier, but otherwise the news didn't seem terribly unexpected to the others.  
The draw of Witchers to their home must be really strong, or the draw of their brotherly bond. Jaskier supposed. 

-

They had decided to continue the next day, their camp site as good as any, and the others mumbled about wanting down time.

Jaskier soon learned Witcher down for the others wasn't far off Geralts own ideas… anything from sharpening weapons, wrestling, to reading a book about War strategy in Eskels case. 

Aiden and Lambert wrestled, they’d removed their leather armour, along with all their blades. Those actions alone as they’d stood, staring each other down as they removed blade after blade… fuck, if Jaskier didnt know better he’d have assumed they were flirting!  
Even once all the obvious knives had been removed, one would tut and point out another hidden blade. The process repeating until Aiden stood with his arms outstretched, and Lambert circling him, then counting the number of blades laid carefully on the ground.  
Jaskier didn't see the final count, but Aiden seemed to outstrip the other Wircher… 

Then their wrestling began, this was when the other Witchers took notice, at least in some ways.

“Your not using your centre of gravity” Geralt grunted, glancing up for sharpening one of his smaller knives.  
“Fuck off” Lambert growled. Before he was promptly thrown, sprawled on his back. Glaring at Geralt.  
“If you cant take a distraction, at least work on your form” Geralt jeered. Earning a snort from Jaskier. 

Jaskier was working on his songs once again, well trying too. He would occasionally get distracted by the Witchers wrestling, how could he not? It seemed part way through they’d warmed up enough to warrant removing their shirts, skin glistening in the cool sunlight.  
Surely that would distract most? 

Jaskier noticed even Geralt's gaze wandered to the two occasionally, as did Eskel’s, so Jaskier wasn't alone there with that distraction… 

Jaskier was trying to cheery pick events from that day for his song, but kept coming back to the two wrestling before him… so soon he had some verses about it instead. He couldn’t help it.  
It was that or writing about the kiss he and Geralt shared, but that seemed to always end in blue balls no matter how he wrote the verse. He also had to be more subtle there, if he wanted to be able to sing this at an establishment, singing about Hot sweaty guys wrestling would probably be fine, but about a Bard kissing a Witcher? He would err on the side of caution. 

-

Evening rolled around pretty soon, and the sun was setting.  
Lambert muttered something about being back soon, as he left the campsite. Aiden watching him leave for only a moment, before he got up and followed, not even bothering to be subtle.

“Keep out of earshot” Eskel muttered, still reading, he’d turned on his back, holding the book up so the fire lit his pages. 

Jaskier glanced at Eskel, the Witcher winked at him.  
“So, I get the feeling though you call each others brothers, your not related by blood?” Jaskier asked.  
Eksel nodded.  
“Most of us were orphans” Eskel glanced towards Geralt. “Or were orphaned” Jaskier caught to look Geralt was giving Eskel. A sad look, one asking not to speak of painful things.

“So, where can we throw down our bedrolls?” Eskel asked, by way of a dramatic topic change, having rolled over, propped himself on his elbows.  
“Where ever you please” Geralt retorted, glancing at Jaskier, for just a moment.  
Eskel sighed, clearly not what he’d meant. He grabbed his bed roll and dumped it next to Geralts with a raised brow, furthest from the fire, the order would go, Jaskier, Geralt, Eskel. Jaskier tried to hide the laugh.  
“What if here pleases me?” Eskel fished, not at all subtle. Geralt shrugged, looking to Jaskier.  
“Bard?” Geralt asked, wow… he was just ‘Bard’ again, was this Geralts ‘not jealous’ or was he that disinterested in the topic.

Jaskier was feeling bold and wanted to see how the Witchers reacted so he got up, strode over looking thoughtful. From the blanket colours alone, it was easy to tell who’s bedroll was who’s, of those already rolled out. Jaskier picked up Eskels and dropped it, pointedly on the fire side of his, so he would be sandwiched between Eskel and Geralt. He glanced at Geralt, not before noticing the amused look from Eskel.  
Geralt shrugged.  
“You’ll over heat” was all he said. 

Eskel smirked at him, and they shuffled the bedrolls further from the fire.  
“Better” Geralt said without being prompted. 

Jaskier stretched and headed for the edge of camp.  
“Uh, not that way” Eskel called gently. Jaskier looked back puzzled, and Eskel tipped his head to indicate the opposite direction. Then he realised the implication, yeah he didn't want to walk in on that. So he took the advice, it took him past Geralt who glanced at him with a small nod. 

“Their not out of Witcher earshot then?” Jaskier asked.  
Geralt turned a dark look on him, his ‘do i need to answer that’ look.  
Eskel smirked slyly, and gave a small nod. 

Jaskier laughed and headed out as far as he dared to do his business. The Witchers probably heard, but they probably heard a lot more than he realised…. 

-

Jaskier returned to camp just after Aiden and Lambert. The two were throwing their bed rolls down beside Geralt’s.  
“Not a problem is it?” Aiden asked, his hair was now out of its ponytail, looking wilder and bigger. It also no longer covered his pointed ears. Both him and Lambert were still without their armour, Aiden's shirt hanging half open, with loose ties.  
“Nope. Not at all” Jaskier knew his gaze wandered, how could it not? The Witcher wore one of those silver medallions on a long chain, it was like a arrow begging his eyes to roam lower. 

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder startling him from his stare, he jumped about to defend his actions, but Geralt just smirked at him, passing him, and dropping his own armour beside their bags. 

As they climbed into their bedrolls, Jaskier had a moment of regret. Fuck. He was about to bed down between four witchers.  
Geralt faced him on his side, normally they slept back to back, or at least started the night that way. Jaskier spotted Aiden and Lambert behind Geralt.  
Lambert had his back to Gearlt, and Aiden was turned in to face him, they were settling down close to each other.. 

Eskel was the last to move, the Witcher got up, dusted himself off, Jaskier watching him from where he lay on his back.

But the Witcher just dropped himself onto the log, he winked at Jaskier.  
“First watch” he said softly.  
He was about to open his mouth to protest, but Geralt nudged his shoulder.  
“Sleep, its a long trek ahead” Geralt grunted he’d shuffled a little closer to Jaskier. Amber eyes half lidded in the dwindling firelight. 

Jaskier Sighed, he couldn't find any excuse to argue so, sighed, laying on his back still, watching the stars before he drifted off.

-

Jaskier stirred, there was movement next to him… on both sides. He opened his eyes blearily, looking to his left, Geralt was half out of his bedroll.  
“Its fine, sleep” he muttered. “Just change of watch”  
The Witcher patted Jaskier on the chest as he left a cold spot in his wake.  
“Cold?” The voice behind him reminded him that he’d noticed movement on his other side he looked over to Eskel, who lifted an arm, to offer for Jaskier to sleep against him.  
It didn't take much to shuffle back, pressing his back to the warm witcher. He was like a furnace, and the big strong arm closed around his middle.  
Jaskier drifted off to sleep far too easily after that.

-

When Jaskier woke, he was wedged between two firm, hot bodies. The one at his back notably hotter, but he was overall lucky he wasn't overheating between the two lugs.

Geralt was pressed so his face was against Jaskiers chest, just under his chin, he could see as he opened his eyes that Aiden had migrated all the way across and was back to back with Geralt. 

Lambert however was not there at all. He tried to look around, but he didnt want to shift too much, the light was still dim, like just before sunrise. 

“Just here, Buttercup” Lamberts low timber softly reached him. “My watch” he clarified. He must’ve been beside the firepit, at Jaskiers back. “All’s good you can go back to sleep” 

Jaskier would love to go back to sleep, but he was beginning to realise what woke him. Not just the press of hot bodies, but the poke of certain parts. Geralt pressed against his front, had an insistent hot lump making itself known against his thigh.  
Whilst at his back Eskel’s morning call was pressed into his tailbone.. 

Well rock and a hard place indeed. 

And now that he knew, it was hard to ignore.  
He thought he heard a snort from Lambert, but it could have been the wind.  
He tried to sleep, honestly he did. He was warm, felt safe, and well it wasn’t the most awful predicament.  
But everytime he was beginning to finally doze, one of the Witchers would shift in their sleep, just a small movement but it was enough to wake him right back up. 

So instead he lay still, as still as he could humanly manage, his mind coming up with lots of different scenarios of what might happen when the two Witchers finally wake.  
His brain was very creative… so there was lots of options, he had to steer himself clear of some of the more vivid daydreams, as whoo boy, did it send the blood rushing lower. Not that it wasn't already making a valiant attempt, without his mind wandering.

-

He felt the light coming up more than saw it, having finally been able to dooze lightly for a little bit.  
Somehow he was still wedged just as firmly between the hot morning wood of the two Witchers. 

There was the sound of footsteps across the camp, Jaskier felt the two Witchers stir almost instantly, Eskel holding tighter as Geralt shifted to look around.  
“Hmm” he grunted and settled back, seemly satisfied with what he saw.  
So likely just Lambert moving around Jaskier guessed.  
Amber eyes met Jaskiers, and blinked slowly at him, sleepily.  
Jaskier wiggled his brows at the Witcher, earning a frown. He looked down, the Witcher doing the same to grunt, sitting up.  
“Fuck, I’m too old for this shit” Geralt grummbled under his breath, he gave the Bard an appologetic look.  
“Its fine” Jaskier laughed softly.  
“Speak for yourself” Eskel stretched behind the Bard, but his arm returned and he pressed close, purposefully rolling his hips. “Some of us might enjoy the mornings” Jaskier gave a surprised wide eyed look at Geralt, even if it quickly turned into a smirk but Geralt frowned, with a snort Eskel backed off. “And sometimes you just gotta get up” he yawned, patting Jaskier on the shoulder. 

Jaskier looked between the two of them. Well, this was less eventful than he’d expected. Aiden smirked at Jaskier as the other two Witches got up.  
“Lambert” Aiden called, “which way was the river again?”  
Lambert was striding back fixing his armour, he pointed through the trees. “Not far”  
“Incase you needed to freshen up” Aiden winked climbing out of his own bedroll. 

Jaskier tried not to blush, and adamantly went about rolling up his bed things, and putting away his items.  
He didnt want to be left behind, he’d been traveling with Geralt long enough now he knew how to be useful around camp. So made sure he was busy and helpful. 

He even managed to pick Roaches hooves, a feat with the mare actually letting him get to her feet for once. 

“What happened to Scorpion?” Geralt asked as he checked Roaches packs.  
Eskel gave a dry laugh.  
“I think that is a tale for on the road!” Was all Eskel would say, even Lambert snorted.  
Geralt rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Jaskier.

They gathered their things, checked the camp, and moved out. 

Eskel, Aiden and Jaskier walking between, Geralt and Lambert mounted on their respective horses. 

-

“So, whats this about a scorpion?” Jaskier asks, curious to hear more witcher tales. He was walking beside Roach, humming from the outset, a spring in his step.  
“I had to trade her to a fae, in return for healing a particularly persistent rotting curse.” Eskel sighed.  
“you had a pet Scorpian?!” Jaskier gaped openly at the Wircher beside him.  
“His horse” Aiden whispers at him from his other side, a smirk drawing his face up.  
“Oh! And you haven't looked for a new horse since?” Jaskier asked,  
“Wait till you hear this one” Lambert muttered, pretending he wasn't watching the group walking from his saddle. Eskel shot him a look.  
“I did, but I didnt have much coin… no horse means I spent more traveling….” he sighed. “But I got offered this wild gelding who no one could touch.” He snorted, playing up the theatrics, Jaskier’s grin getting wider and wider the more dramatic Eskel got. “Broken by a witcher” he put on a fake voice. “He told me. No one could get near it. The owner was apparently a month overdue, and just as indebted to the stable.” He cleared his throat “bloody Witcher probably got himself killed! And now I’m stuck with this monster of a horse” he put on the voice again. Earning a laugh from them all. “So I walked in, took one look at this beast, and this ferocious horse no one could touch… he just nickered at me, and tried to rub his head all over my armour.” He shrugged, ”So I bought Mud” he laughed. “The stable hands kept their distance as I led him away, he pinned his ears, at the lot of them. But as soon as we were out and geared up.” Lambert was hiding his laughter behind his hand “The bastard just sat down.”

They all roared with laughter, Jaskier nudging the Witcher as he just about pranced beside him, eager to hear more.  
“Really?!” Jaskier prompted.  
“Mmhmm, Here was the great Witcher Eskel, with a stubborn mule of a horse no one could touch, and the bastard was a drama queen.” Eskel regaled barely holding in his laughter.  
“What did you do?!” Jaskier, was walking backwards now, entirely wrapped up in this tale.  
“eventually I got him moving, got just out of town, when I heard the shouts” Eskel was struggling to get his words out now for all his laughter, as it boiled over.

“So,” Lambert picked up, straightening his seat. Jaskiers attention snapped across instantly, he began walking properly again “I’d just crawled out of this fucken Fae treestump, could barely walk, got into town, to find out they sold my fucken horse!” Lambert exclaimed, gesturing angrily, “I was furious. nor was I super coherent, all this talk of time and money had my head spinning.” Eskel snorted, Jaskier giving a hearty laugh “They finally point out of town. Telling me something about. Witcher and that way. Furious I stagger after him, swearing if their lying it will be their heads” he’s pointing and tutting at Aiden, smirking, they all laughed, “I get to the outskirts of town, and I see a black horse in the distance, with armoured rider.” He smirks. “So I whistle” he stuffs two fingers in his mouth, and draws in a deep breath, but he drops his hands laughing. 

“And Mud just fucken drops.” Eskel explains gesturing, mimicking it with his hands. “Like the idiot was hit, he just goes fucken down! I’m thrown in the process”  
“Now I know its my horse” Lambert joins in again. “So I down a potion, And bolt at ‘em.”  
“Screaming the entire way” Eskel points out unimpressed. “This tired ass Witcher who can barly walk, downs a fucken potion and fucken bolts, screaming bloody murder” he laughs but its a little hollow. “Theres nothing more terrifying” he turns his wide eyed look to Jeskier. Earning more laughter. 

“I had to wrestle this lug to the ground and sit on him, to get a word in” Eskel tipped his head to indicate Lambert.  
“He didn't recognise you?” Jaskier asked, his frin still wide.  
“Of course I fucken did! But the Bastard stole my horse” Lambert leaned forward to pat Mud,  
“Bought. Legitimately” Eskel retorted, pointing.  
“How was I to know that Fae stump would take me to a magic labyrinth?! I didn't think I was gone more than a day, maybe two” 

Aiden was sniggering, the mood was light, and Jaskier was quite content. Even Gearlt looked… happier?  
He smiled down at him a few times, just a gentle smile, but it was still there. A soft expression he had hardly seen on the Witcher before. 

After a few hours walk, they paused long enough to have some of their rations and drink. 

“Get on Roach” Geralt said by way of breaking the silence, as Jaskier dusted himself off and stretched.  
“No please?” Jaskier asked, Geralt just grunted offering the reins. “I’m not bait again am I?” Jaskier sneered looking for Geralt, to Roaches saddle and back. Hearing the stifled laughter from the other Witchers  
“No. We just need to cover a lot of ground” 

“I can keep walking” Jaskier offered indignantly. “I’m not worn out” he gave Geralt a look, not wanting to look weak in front of these Witchers. He had earnt his place by Geralt's side hadn’t he?  
“He’s saying your slow, buttercup” Lambert snorts from where Aidens now swung into the saddle.  
Jaskier turns an offended look to Geralt, the Witcher just stares at him, not denying it.  
“Do I need to help you?” Geralt says instead.  
“Yeah…” Jaskier sighs and lets Geralt boost him onto Roaches back, checking the stirrups again. “Witchers” Jaskier grouces, seeing the smirk from Aiden as the Witcher settled into the other saddle.

They press on, and maybe Lambert was right, the Pace was faster. The Witchers had big strides and certainly did not tire so easily. Even if Geralt's gait was a little uneven, he still kept a faster pace than Jaskier would have managed.  
They covered a lot of ground with mild banter and occasional Witcher path stories. Jaskier’s attention being swallowed up by each tale, no matter how mild. 

At one point Eskel asked Jaskier if he’d be willing to sing. Jaskier tries to bargain for coin, but didn’t make it very far. Still laughing he flips his lute off his back and sings. Even Geralt didn't seem to mind, for once not complaining, or rolling his eyes at the silly verses. Instead he glanced up at Jaskier occasionally, the Bard had completely dropped the reins to play, so occasionally Geralt would give Roach a little nudge if she wandered or went after grass. 

They stopped once they reached a nice open area, letting the horses graze for a bit, as they rested and ate once again. 

Jaskier played on his lute once again, singing a few varent songs to earn some laughs. 

They sat in the grass. Lambert was reclined against a tree, Aiden seated between his legs, leaning back on his hands as Lambert braided his hair. The occasional critique passing between them as he worked. 

Eskel had broken out his book once again, Geralt reclined against a log, he rubbed at his knee absently, eyes closed. After a bit his hand fell to his side, and he looked to have fallen asleep in the ray of light. 

Jaskier slipped away to relieve himself, not straying too far. As he re-laced his breeches he heard something behind him, and jumped as he spotted Geralt.  
“Shit, don't do that” he prodded the Witcher in the chest. Earning a grunt.  
“You sound like Roach when you do that” Jaskier snorted, checking his tunic was not mussed.  
“Hmm” Geralt was crowding in slowly, expression intense.  
“Geralt” his voice ticked up slightly,  
“Yes?” Geralt asked, Jaskiers back hit a tree, thankfully not the one he’d just pee’d on.  
“What are you doing?” He asked shrinking away as Geralt reached forward, to brace his hand on the tree beside Jaskiers head. The Witchers intense look flickered, concern washing over him, suddenly he backed off.

“Fuck” Geralt ran a hand through his hair. “Never listening to Lambert again” the Witcher had already turned away, grumbling under his breath as he marched back towards the clearing. 

Jaskier stared after him, so confused. Until, wait… was he trying to seduce him? He’d tried to flirt hadn't he. 

He laughed calling after Geralt but the Witcher didn't stop, Jaskier had to run to catch up, trying again as he ran  
“Wait, Geralt!” finally the Witcher turned, and Jaskier barely slowed down. Knowing he’d collide with the big burly Witcher, but not caring. Except when it really was like running into a brick wall, he still stumbled and reached for Geralt to kiss him. 

Geralt returned the kiss, his hands coming to hold Jaskier close by his waist.

A wolf whistle sounded behind Geralt, Jaskier’s face heating up furiously, broke the kiss to look past Geralt to see they were at the edge of the trees.  
Aiden was smothering Lambert clearly trying to shut him up.  
“Ignore him” Eskel called. 

“Witchers” Jaskier groaned.  
“Hmm” Geralt gave him a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked that horse story! 
> 
> Hope this chapter isn't too messy. 
> 
> As always feedback is welcome, I have no beta currently.


End file.
